watching you
by chibikins
Summary: Asuka.jr moves next door to Meimi,. will he finally put together that Meimi and Saint tail are one in the same? and what happens when some strange things happen to Meimi, and Asuka.jr is the only one who can protect her.
1. the beginig

***watching you***  
  
The sun was shinning, birds were chearping, and the snow from a long hard wineter had just mealted. Yup! It was a lovely day. Or at least that's what the kids were saying that weren't in classroom 2-a.  
  
"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!! IM SAYING THAT IT SHOULD BE PINK!" a female voice shouted. "PINK IS SUCH A GIRLS COLOR IT SHOULD BE GREEN!!!" shouted another, but this time it was a male voice. "HA GREEN IS A LAME COLOR!!!" shouted the girl again [a.n. no green is not a lame color I should know my favorite color is green, so don't take it personally kay!]  
  
"NO ITS NOT PINK IS!!!!!BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD LIKE PINK YOU STUPID GIRL!!!"  
  
"ASUKA .JR MEIMI HANEOKA WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" said the sister stepping in between the two.  
  
Meimi and asuka both looked at the sister surprised they had not noticed that she was there. They both looked at each other and narrowed there eyes before both taking a stepp back and pointing at one one another in blame. The sister sighed, this was how it was almost every morning.  
  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT IM SICK OF YOUR FIGHTING DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!!"  
  
the two students both stared at the sister horrified. Then the bell rang and all the students when to there seats.  
  
***asukas p.ov.***  
  
'stupied girl.' Asuka thought 'why dose she always have to be so high strung.' Asuka then looked out of the corner of his eye and saw meimi dazing out the window. Asuka sighed 'she so pretty. Wait!!! What?! No this cant be!!!!!!!!' asuka then bagged his head on the desk hard enough to draw the sisters attention.  
  
"mr. Asuka, what is wrong today young man?!"  
  
"n-nothing sister." He mumbled lightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw meimi behind him trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably at it.  
  
"well then." The sister began "would you please come up here and do this problem for us."  
  
Asuka groaned then got up out of his seat to walk to the borad, but not before giving meimi a death glare. Which to his misfortune made her laugh even harder.  
  
***meimis p.ov.***  
  
'darn it meimi why do you always act so werid when you are arouned him?' she thought 'well good thing he dose not live next door to me, or that would be bad.' Little did she know just how right she was about to be.  
  
***no ones p.o.v***  
  
asuka had just finished serving his detention with meimi, and was walking home from school. He stopped infront of his house and sighed. He then opened the gate and walked into his house.  
  
"dad im home!" he yelled.  
  
"hi son." Replied detective asuka. "come here a moment."  
  
"shure dad what is it?" asked asuka jr while looking threw the frigde.  
  
"well you know how latly I have been looking at new houses foe us?" daiki made a small nosie of agreement. "well I think I found the perfect one, come on I will drive you over to see it."  
  
And with that the father and son jumped into the car and drove off.  
  
***to be continued*** 


	2. a new house

Disclamer: I do not own saint tail, though I wish I did.  
  
*** the new house***  
  
"bye mom, bye dad have a nice trip!"  
  
"now meimi you remember the rules don't you? I don't want to come back in two months to see my house distroued." Eimi haneoka said in concern.  
  
"of course mom, don't worry about it." Meimi said reashuringly.  
  
"alright, well bye honey."  
  
After watching her parents car drive off into the distance meimi finally closed her door and locked it. Her parents were going on a two month trip to there cousins house in the united states. So she had the house all to herself.  
  
Meimi walked into the kitchen and made some popcorn, then walked back into the living room, and sat on the sofa and watched some t.v. while she was flipping threw the channels she founed her favorite sitcom and started to watch it.  
  
~*~  
  
the asukas car pulled into the drive way of a large house. Asuka jr gave a whistle of admieration. The house was indeed big, a lot bigger than his.  
  
Detective asuka looked at his son and smiled, "I knew you would like it son. That's why."  
  
"that's why what?"  
  
"that's why I already bought it." He finished  
  
"you what?!" jr. screeched.  
  
"I already bought the house see." He said while taking a pair of keys out of his pocket. He dangled then in front of his sons face and said "the movers will be at our house day after tomarow to get our stuff so you better start packing." He finished with a small chuckle.  
  
Asuka jr grabbed the keys and walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He gasped when he looked inside the house was huge! He traveled inside a way, and the down the hall and into an empty room. he looked arouned and and thought 'yep im going to like this house.' He then heard somebody laughing and looked arouned. There next to him was an open window he walked over to it and relized he could see inside the next house. Inside that house he saw a girl about his age sitting on the sofa eating popcorn and whaching t.v., the girl had long orange hair, was about his age, and was wearing a st. paulia uniform. He scwinted his eyes to see better and in the next second said "OMG!!!!THAT'S MEIMI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
to be continued*  
  
MUST READ: please please please help, I want anonymous reivewis, and I do not know how to change the setting on the computer to have it! So could someone please review and tell me how. It would mean a lot to me.  
  
Or e-mail me vvvenus2000@yahoo.com [those are 3 vs in the begging and no capitals or spaces] 


	3. a long day for meimi

Asuka. Jr could not believe it. He was going to live next to meimi! Meimi of all people!!! Why? Asuka felt himself sinking lower and lower into the floor as reality hit him. Who knows what she would do when she founed out. Would she scream? Would she come up with a plan to kick him out of his new house? What? He sighed; this just was not his day.  
  
He looked at her more closely, she seemed to be laughing and enjoying her self, and he could not help but think of how pretty she looked when she smiled. He stood there staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. Not noticing that his father had entered the room.  
  
His father cleared his throat and said, "That's another reason why I thought you might like this house."  
  
Asuka .jr felt his face heating up. He knew his dad would forever tease him about this, so he decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have taken quite a liking to miss haneoka haven't you? Wait now that I think about it that's the gall that you're always so frustrated about right?"  
  
"So what if it is!" asuka .jr said while walking out of the room, but stopped in the doorway and said "I don't like meimi!"  
  
His father just rolled his eyes. His son could be so naive and dense.  
  
~*~  
  
After a long hard week Sunday finally came. Asuka was presently sitting on the lawn of his new house. He let out a long hard sigh. He then wondered what it would be like living next to meimi. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that a certain red headed girl had walked up to him. Meimi smiled slightly. Whats asuka doing here? She thought. Then she quietly tapped him on the shoulder, and in response he jumped. Asuka turned around to see who had taped him, and to his surprise he saw that it was meimi.  
  
"Hi asuka." She said brightly, and with that brilliant smile of hers.  
  
"H-hey." He muttered.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" then she looked to her left and saw movers dragging boxes into the house next to hers.  
  
"Well you see." He began. He felt the sides of his lips start to curve and he wondered how she would take it. "We are just moving into this house." Asuka noticed the look of horror on meimis face, so he decided to make it even worse by continuing. " Hey now that I think of it isn't that the house next to yours?"  
  
meimi stood there gapping in utter shock. Asuka was trying hard not to laugh but was failing miserably at it. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack! Then suddenly asuka could not hold it any more, he began to laugh uncontrollably! Meimis face changed from one of horror and shock to anger and furry.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" meimi started in a not-to-nice tone "DON'T I ALREADY GET ENOUGH OF YOU DURING SCHOOL!!!!"  
  
"I [laugh] know that why [laughs again] it so funny!" he said while trying to calm down but failing.  
  
"THERES NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT!!!!!" she hollered.  
  
~*~  
  
Detective asuka watched unnoticed from a near by window. He saw little meimi haneoka approach his son and say something. The he watched and daiki said something and began to laugh uncontrollably. He also saw the girls face flush with anger at this. Then she said something, or rather yelled it, and stormed away. Leaving asuka .jr there to laugh. Detective asuka sighed and shook his head. But then he remembered something he had read in a book, 'love is blind'. How true is that, he thought with a fond chuckle.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi stormed into her house and slammed her door, which was ok since her parents weren't here. Then she stormed up the stairs and into her room. "Oh.the nerve of him!!! How dare he just move next door and walk right into my life!!!! Who dose he think he is?' but even these thoughts were not enough to wipe away the smile that was forming on her face.  
  
~*Two hours latter*~  
  
meimi finally decided to get up and walk over to her computer. She sat down in the cushioned seat and began to answer and cheek her e-mail. Little did she know that she had left her window and blinds wide open, and that a certain person next door was watching her and reading what she was typing?  
  
Dear mama,  
  
I have just received your e-mail. How are you and Daddy doing in the U.S.? How is the weather over there? Oh and guess what we got our new next-door neighbors today. And can you believe it its asuka jr and ho father!!! As if I don't already get enough of him during the day!!!!!!!! Oh well ill have to see how things go.  
Love,  
Meimi  
  
Meimi re-read he e-mail just to make sure it was ok the she nodded to herself and hit 'send'. Meimi then sat back with a sigh. Then she heard a voice an unwelcome voice!  
  
"I did not know that your parents were in the U.S." said the annoying voice of asuka .jr.  
  
meimi groaned and hit her head on the keyboard 'why me?' she thought.  
  
"Hey.don't you know that eavesdropping is illegal?" she said a bit harsher than she meant to.  
  
"Its not when you have a detectives badge and are friends with the mayor." Asuka replied while playing with the ribbon of the item.  
  
Meimi grumbled something under her breath but asuka did not heard it. Then she raised her tone of voice and spoke. "Why do these homes have to be so close together? You can practically jump from your balcony to mine!" she said while getting off of the computer chair and walking out to her balcony to talk closer with him.  
  
Asuka just smiled at her. Or it was more of an evil kind of grin that said to her 'bad things in your future'.  
  
"IM WARNING YOU ASIKA DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR LUCK!!! I AM SO CLOSE TO KILLING YOU!!"  
  
asuka did not respond with words but began to laugh again. Meimi could not take this any more she walked back inside her room slammed the door and went to bed. Not looking fowared to what the morning would bring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a.n. Well that was a little longer than the first two chapters at least. Sorry I have been updating late, school is realy limiting my time. Don't worry as I write each new chapter it will get longer and longer. Thanks to all of you that reviewed it realy makes me happy. Thank, you *Chibikins* 


	4. denying felling

~* a carzy start *~  
  
'oh.just a few more minutes.' Thought a tired and worn out meimi. She finally decided to open her eyes and take in the morning sun. she smiled slightly, the suns rays felt warm and soothing. 'I realy don't want to have to go to school today.' Then she remembered something, ' wait a minute today is a holiday! School is canceled!' she thought excitedly. Meimi could feel a cool brezze coming threw the little crack in her window. She then decided to get up and open her window more. She walked over, unlached the hook, and flung the window open. She smiled and walked back to bed to get a few more hours of sleep. She sighed in contept and was about to shut her eyes again when. !!!!!!!!BANG BANG BANG!!!!!!!! It was this bang the made her tumble out of bed and hit her head hard on her nightstand.  
  
Meimi tried to think of what the noise was and who caused it, but then she heard someones histteric laughter, and well.that was the only hint she needed. Meimi could feel her face heating up with anger! She clamped her hands into a fist, and then sat up forcefully. She walked out onto her small balconay and faced the 'creatuer' who had done that.  
  
"asuka." was all she could manage, but it did sound very threatening.  
  
"ah.good morning meimi." He said as if nothing were wrong. "I thought it would be good for you to wake up early. You don't want to disrupt your morning schedal for school do you?"  
  
meimi glared at him long and hard. She was furious, angry, mad, upset, and a lot of other things she did not care to list right now. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words could discribe how mad she was. So instead of saying anything she walked back into her room and slammed the balconay doors behind her. Making sure he got the picture to stay away from her!!!  
  
~*~  
  
asuka smiled inwardly to himself. It was so much fun watching meimi get angry, espacilly because she was realy cute when she was angry. 'wait. What?! Whats the world coming to!!!!!!! I think she is cute!!!! No!!!!!! whats wrong with me!!!' asuka continued to depate with himself about it but deep inside he knew the resson, and was not liking it at all.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi stormed into her kitchen to make breakfast. She was still angry but that did not seem to whippe the smile she had on her face away. 'why am I smiling?' she asked herself, ' that was not at all funny.' She stared at herself threw a mini mirror that hung on the refrigderator. 'well I would have been funny if it was not me.' She finally admitted to herself. ' but I still cant help but feel that living next to asuka would be well.fun. Wait!!! What happens if he figures out that I am saint tail!!!! Oh no!!!!! he will eventually put two and two together.' Meimi groaned she was going to have to be realy carefull about the whole neighbor thing. 'I can never let him catch me. No matter what.' And with that finall thought meimi began to make herself breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
asuka .jr walked down the stairs to join his father for breakfast. Detective asuka could not help but notice the smile plastered on his sons face, and could not hold himself from asking, "why are you so happy this morning?"  
  
asuka.jrs smile got even bigger at this. "I woke meimi up this morning." He said calmly.  
  
Deective asuka knew he should not have asked but could not help it, "how?"  
  
Asuka.jr started to laugh again, as he recalled the mornings events. "well I woke her up by slamming a frying pan agenst the wall of her house"  
  
Detective asuka could not suppress a small chuckle that escaped him. He had trained his son to be a perfect gentalmen to every one, and as far as he could tell all his years of hard work had just gone down the drain. "ya know shes going to hate you son." He stated while taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"she all ready dose." Jr. replied simply.  
  
That's all that was said between the two for the rest of breakfast. But than again that's all that was needed.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi sat on one of the swings in a little park that was across the street from her house. She sighed and began to gently push the swing back and forward, back and forward. So lost was she in her thoughts she did not notice a brown haired girl had approached her. Meimi was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw that it was only seira.  
  
"hi there seira." She said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"hey meimi. Are you ok, your up early for once." Said the nun in training with a small giggle.  
  
"no thanks to a certain little green monster." Meimi said this in a death tone.  
  
"oh so it is true that asuka.jr has moved next door to you." Seira said evedentlly anused.  
  
"unfortunenly."  
  
"oh.you must be so excited meimi, having the boy of your dreams living next to you." Seira emediatly noticed to horrified expresstion her friend gave.  
  
"BOY OF MY DREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEIRA YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!!!!!!!" meimi knew that she had said that a but harsher than she had ment to but seira had to be crazy to think that!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"what ever you say meimi, only all of seika city knows that you to love eachother, the only people who don't seem to see it are you and asuka." She said as if meimi already knew this.  
  
"WELL THE WHOLE CITY IS WRONG!!!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE ASUKA!!!!!!!! I DON'T!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!!!" she yelled while stomping her foot in frustration.  
  
Seira rolled her eyes, 'why dose meimi always have t be so difficult?' "what ever you say meimi." Then she qietly got up and headed for the chapel.  
  
'I don't like asuka I don't.' meimi thoygth whiel crossing her arms in defiance. Suddenly her eyes shot open when reality hi her. ' I don't like asuka.do I?!'  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
a.n. sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. well in case you were wodering about what I updated yesterday that was just to write the dedication to my friend erin. And yes don't worry this story will have a good ending. All my stories will I don't realy like stories with a bad ending to them. But that's just my opinion. Also I realy realy realy need help!!!!!!!!! Should saint tail make an appearance in this story or not!!!!!!!!! Please tell me in your reviews. I don't know if this should just be a meimi asuka fic with no saint tail, or a meimi asuka fic with saint tail in it. Please please please tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And would you please -mail me.  
  
Vvvenus2000@yahoo.com  
  
If you do e-mail me I promise I will respond if I can {no capitals or spaces, and that's 3 v`s in the beginig.}  
  
thank, you  
*chibikins* 


	5. fever 911

~*fever 911*~  
  
asuka .jr leaned back with a sigh. For the last five hours he had been helping his dad with some work, and boy was it hard work. His gaze then flickered from the papers in front of him to the storm ragging out side. It was roaring with no end. It looked like an eternal storm to him. It started and never ended. He stared at the storm for another moment before then looking out threw another window, and into the next house. It was dark, and cold, much like the storm outside. After Asuka .jr woke Meimi up so 'plesantly', she had left her house. He looked at the clock next to him. 11:47 a.m. it read. 'where on earth could she be?' he thought worriedly.  
  
"hmm." Asuka .jr thought out loud.  
  
"what is it son?" asked his father. Asuka .jr winced. He had not realized he had been thinking out loud.  
  
"well." Asuka .jr leaned back in his chair. His father waited patently for the answer. "you see mei- I mean haneoka, left early this morning, and still has not returned. That seems weird to me. Especially since tomarow is a school day." Asuka .jr winced again. 'baka asuka. You should not tell your dad all this!' [a.n. could someone please tell me what 'baka' means.]  
  
his father smirked. "so you are worried about her." He said matter-of- factly. Asuka .jr felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Bingo! But he would never admit to it. "no." he said lamly. "I just think its weird, is all."  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a loud bang! Asuka jumped in his chair slightly, and his eyes trailed outside. He saw striking flashes of lighting, and heard bing bangs of thunder. His mind immediately went to meimi. It made his chest grow tighter to think that she might be out in that. Suddenly he could not take it any more!!! Silently and wordlessly he got up from his chair, grabbed his coat, and was out the door fast then the lightning was flashing outside. His father smiled. He knew very well where his son was going. He chuckeled softly, and went back to his work.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi pulled the labels of her shirt up and let out a pained cough. Ever since this morning she had been walking mindlessly around town. Not realy going any where. Then it had started to rain and she had decided to head home. Unfortuneatly she had walked all the way to the other side of town, so it would take her a very long time before she got home. She looked around. Everything looked familiar, but then again it looked blurry and dizzy. Suddenly there was another crash of thunder, but Meimi did not hear it. Her head to blurred, and mixed up.  
  
'whats happening? Why is everything all different?' Meimi thought to herself. Suddenly she began to run. The rain falling around her. The wet and muddy puddles splashing against her boots. Then she turned a street corner fast and sharp, and almost immediately hit something warm, and soft. Sending both her and whatever she had hit to the ground.  
  
"s-sorry." Meimi said groggily. Then let out a dry and horse cough. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground by something under her knee, and something arouned her back. She looked aroud, and saw that there was an arm under her knee and one wrapped around her back.  
  
"meimi, are you ok?" asked a voice that to her sounded worried and and relived. Meimis eyes widened as she recknized the voice istantly.  
  
"a-asuka. Is that you?" she asked in a small and tinny voice.  
  
Asuka sighed in relif. At least she recognized him. "hai, meimi its me." [hai means 'yes' right?] she smiled slightly at him. Then without another moment asuka .jr lifted her into his arms, and carried her back to her house.  
  
~*~  
  
after running for almost 45 minuets. Asuka .jr finally stood on the porch of Meimis house. he then looked down at the girl in his arms. She was sleeping. 'just like an angel' he thought, he could feel the corners of his mouth turning up. He then reached the hand that was under Meimis back out and turned the door knob, until the door opened. 'she has got to learn to lock her doors.' Asuka thought with a sigh. He then walked into the cold, and dark house, the lightning outside being his only light threw the windows. He shut the door softly, and walked over to a lamp, and turned it on. Suddenly the once cold room, had a warm and soft glow to it. Asuka .jr walked over to a near by sofa and set the sodden girl on it, then took off to find some blankets.  
  
~*~  
  
asuka .jr opened and shut a cabnet. He had looked everywhere but Meimis room for some blankets. His eyes then trailed to the door next to him, and hanging on the door there was a sign. It read: Meimis room* . 'should i? Would she get mad at me? Hmm.' he thought to himself. Then with a long breath walked over to the door and twisted the door knob slowly. As soon as the door opened slightly, asuka looked around the small pink room. It was surprisingly very neat, and tidy. His eyes then trailed to her bed, where there lay a small, obviously sleeping, animal. He walked over to it and looked at it strangly. It had a small black ribbon, and was curled up into a little ball. Asuka stared at it before it finally hit him. That was the same hedgehog that saint tail had stolen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Asuka stood there frozen. 'why would Meimi have it? Could it be that she.' asuka shook this thought from his head. Not in a million years! Right? Asuka spared another glace at the sleeping animal, before finally spotting some blankets in the corner of her room. He grabbed them, shut the door, and ran down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi opened her eyes slightly. She was in her house, she could see. But how had she gotten here? Her head felt all fuzzy, and as if the flames of hell were burning inside of it. Suddenly she thought she heard someone coming down her stairs. She wanted to look and see who it was but she was to weak too. Then Meimi felt something wrap around her, and in the next instant she felt warm and snug. She forced her eyes open a bit only to have asuka .jrs worried face come swarming into vew.  
  
"a-asuka .jr wha." she asked him. Asuka .jr noticed her voice sounded groggy, and raspy, but a little better than before.  
  
"you have a fever Meimi. You should get some rest." He talked in a quiet and soft voice.  
  
"oh.but why are you here?" she asked trying to sit up, but asuka held her back.  
  
"it was raining realy hrad out and you had been gone for a very long time. Also it was getting late, so I decided to come look for you." Asuka .jr could feel the heat rising in his cheeks even as he said this. He looked down at the little angel on the sofa, only to have his eyes meet with hers. Asuka .jr noticed the small smile on her face, and wondered what made her happy suddenly. Of course it never realy did take much to make Meimi happy.  
  
"that you asuka. You know you can be realy sweet. When you and I aren't arguing that is." She let out a small, raspy giggle after she said this. Which only made the heat in asukas cheeks increase. She flashed him one more smile before putting her head on the pillow and falling into a deep slumber. Asuka .jr sat there for a moment and watched her sleep. Hew knew she had fallen into a deep slumber, and had left this world, leaving all her problems behind. Just until she would awake in the morning to be faced with them again. He smiled. Then bent over the sleeping girl and wiped the hair out of her eyes. Then without thinking he placed a sweet and simple kiss on her forhead.  
  
"goodnight.Meimi." he whispered quietly. Before turning out the near by lamp, and letting the room once again fill with darkness. Only luminated by the rolling thunder outside.  
  
~*a.n.*~ SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo sooooo sorry I did not update sooner. It funny that this chapter only took me 1 hour to write too. Im sorry I get so busy during the week, with school and everything that I totally forget about things. If it were not for dark tails last review I would have totally forgotten that I had to write this chapter. so thank you dark tail for reminding me to write this!!!!!!!! Anyway.it should never take me that long to write a chapter again. But I do forget and if I do then please please send me an e-mail  
  
chibikins@yahoo.com  
  
you have all got to remind me to keep writing!!!!! Or eles I will forget!!!! It also means so much to me when you al review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I love the reviews you are all sending me.some of them are realy funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it makes me happy to read them! [ I laugh realy easily ] so please review or e-mail me!!!  
  
Oh and if you do e-mail me no bad words in your e-mails, or anything inappropriate. So please please please please please please please please!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*reveiw*~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


	6. after the storm

~*a hectic morning*~  
  
meimi groaned a bit. She weakly put a hand up to her forehead. It felt hot. She could just barely remember the events of last night. She remembered how her head felt like hell, but luckily, it did not seem as bad. There were also voices. [ I know I know, its like some horror movie. Where the main character is always hearing things.] who's voices were they though? Oh well it did not matter. Did it? Meimi kept asking theses questions in her mind, but could not get a clear answer for them. Her head was to blurry. She opened her eyes slightly, taking in the calm and peaceful atmosephere. Her eyes trailed around the room. The other sofa was the same, the wooden table, the same chair that asuka .jr was sleeping in, the. wait?! Asuka .jr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meimis eyes shoot back to the chair next to the sofa she was laying on. Asuka .jr was sleeping, his arms folded under his chin, and he was sitting in the chair backwards, as if he were watching her before he fell asleep. Meimi groaned again. Then pulled the blankets that covered her up closer to her. Her head still felt pretty bad. She looked over to the little electric clock on the nightstand next to her. It read: 3:30 a.m. meimi groaned one more time, before finally falling into another dream state.  
  
~*6:30 a.m.*~  
  
asuka .jr made a soft nosie, signaling that he was about to wake up.he opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly. At first everything was blurry and colorful, but as soon as he got his eyes focused the first thing he saw was a little angel, sleeping before him. Asuka .jr could feel the sides of his lips turning up. She looked sweet and innocent. If he did not know better, he would say that she looked as if she never yelled, never lost her temper, and was a true saint. Asuka .jr chuckled a bit. Of course she was always yelling around him, and constantly losing her temper, but he knew that she was a little saint on the inside. She did always have some good intentions when ever she did something. He let out a small laugh. Then he quickly got up out of the chair he was seated in, and walked over to the little saint. He then put his head on her forehead too see if her fever had gone down. He sighed in relief. It had gone down quiet a bit, but was still there.  
  
Asuka .jr felt her stirring in her sleep. Then almost a second latter her eyes opened, only to be met with his green ones. [ they are green right?]  
  
"a-asuka, whats going on?" she asked. He voice horse.  
  
"nothing. You still have a fever you know." He answered calmly.  
  
"fever? What the? Oh ya, I remember, from last night." Asuka sighed in relif. He was glad she remembered. It spared him from having to tell her. Meimi struggled to sit up, so Asuka .jr helped her to rise.  
  
"what were you doing out in that storm last night?" asuka asked her concerned. He had been wanting to know that, since the night before.  
  
Meimi thought for a moment. "well at first I was helping seira at the chapel. Then I relized I had a lot on my mind, so I decided to take a wlak.then it began to rain and I started to head back here," meimi signaled to the house around her, "but I was on the other side of town, and it was a very long wlak. And theres not much more, because at that point you showed up." Meimi blushed at that last part.  
  
Asuka sighed. He had a felling there was more to it, but decided to let it go. "why don't you get some more rest meimi." He gently pushed her back down on the sofa, an recovered her with the blankets. "im going into your kitchen too make some tea alright." Meimi nodded and shut her eyes. As if to signal that she would try to go back to sleep. He smiled and quickly got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
in the kitchen he looked around for some green tea. His eyes then trailed over to a small picture that was laying randomly on the counter. He wlaked over to it and picked it up, and he gasped. It was a picture of Meimi, sitting in a cherry blossom tree, a small book in her hand. What drew him to the picture the most was not how great she looked but her hair. It was being worn in a ponytail high on her head, and held by a black ribbon. Asuka .jr then relized that if she were wearing a saint tail outfit, it would be hard to tell the two apart. He stared at the picture one more time before folding it neatly, and put it in his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi decided to sit up on the sofa, even though her head was killing her. 'I wonder what asuka .jr is doing. He sure is taking a long time.' That's when meimsi eyes widened as she remembered something, 'the picture on the counter!!!!! What is asuka sees that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no!!!!!!!!' meimi let out a small pout. Then after a small pause she carefully undid the covers, and got off the sofa, and stumbeled over to the kitchen.  
  
When she finally reached the doorframe of the kitchen she leaned agenst it for support. Asuka was stirring a cup of green tea, with a small teaspoon. His head then lifted up and he saw her leaning agenst the doorframe.  
  
"meimi what are you doing? Go back and lie down!" his voice sounded a bit urgent, and almost as if he was saying a comaned.  
  
"relax im fine." She said reassuringly. Asuka had to admit she did souned a little better, but that was not good enough for him. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"no your not. You still have a fever, and whats more you cant even stand up on your own."  
  
Meimi did not realy feel well enough to argue, but she opened her big mouth before she even thought about what she was doing.  
  
"so." She said defiantly.  
  
"so go back to bed!!! Before you make your self sicker than you are!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
detective asuka was sitting in a chair with a bowl of popcorn, watching his son and miss. Haneoka fight. The older man let out a small chuckle. It was so entertaining to watch those two. He took another mouth full of popcorn, and continued to watch the fight before him.  
  
~*~  
  
"come on meimi just go back to bed!" asuka said in fusstration.  
  
"but I don't want to!" she whined back.  
  
Asuka .je sighed. Meimi was defiantly very very stubborn. "alright meimi I did not want to have to do this." but before meimi could reply asuka .jr had picked her up, and was carrying her too the sofa.  
  
"hey. That's not fare." She crossed her arms in defeat. He just smiled down at her. "yes it is." He replied. Then he carefully set her down and the sofa, and covered her with the warm blankets.  
  
"now stay while I go get that tea." He said smiling. Meimi gave a small agitated noise in response, which too him ment that she was going to stay there, and was just being a sore loser. He smiled one more time before turning around and walking back into the kitchen to retrive the tea.  
  
When he got into the kitchen he quickly wlaked over to the counter and picked up the small cup, and hurridly walked out. When he got to the living room Meimi was still sitting there with her arms crossed. She was still mad.  
  
"here." he said handing her the cup. "it will make you feel better."  
  
Meimi stared at the cup for a moment, before smilling slightly and taking the cup with a 'thank you.'  
  
~*~  
  
after about 15 minutes of silence Meimi finally broke it. "I thought today was a school day." She stated simply.  
  
"it is." He replied.  
  
"then why are you not at school?" she said in her nicest tone, so she would not make asuka think she did not wait him here. Asuka blushed a bit at the question.  
  
"and leave you home alone here with a fever. You might have gone crazy and burned down your house." he finished with a small smile.  
  
Meimi growled dangerously under her breath. "WHY YOU!!!!!!!! I OUGHTA." she was cut short by the shrill cry of the phone. Meimi then reached over to the nightstand and picked in up.  
  
"what?!" she yelled not to nicely in the phone. Then the person on the other line responded. Meimis eyes widened when she realized who it was. With a small gasp she then dropped the phone in utter shock.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
a.n. sorry this chapter was short. I don't realy feel like typing right now. also if you go to tokyopop.com you will find out the Megumi tachikawa has a new manga called cybor idol mink.[any one heard of it] Im not sure if its new or not, but that's the site says. Cheek it out. Well anyway iv got a bit of writers block right now too. so I would like some ideas. Also I am trying to make chapters longer, and I will add a bit more mush between meimi and asuka. Oh I also figured out that I could use that damned speel cheek that takes forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate waiting for that thing so thas why most of my chapters have spelling errors in them. When I am done writing the last chapter of this story I think I am going to go back and re-post the first five chapters, so they don't have any spelling errors in them. Ya im so happy right now!!!!!!!!!!! I got so many reviews for chapter six of this story. Now if only I could get more reviews for a fic im writing on fictionpress. Com. Oh well. Im glad you all like this fic it realy makes me happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
one more thing would you all e-mail me with ideas for the next chapter. you could click on my pen name and then my e-mail address, or just use this.  
  
chibikins@yahoo.com  
  
thany you so so much!  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


	7. the beginning of an adventure and romanc

~*the beginning of an adventure*~  
  
Meimi held the telephone close to her ear. Her eyes were open wide and never once blinking. The person on the other side of the phone was a man, she could tell. He talked in a scruffy, raspy and sickening voice. She knew she had heard that voice before.but where? After the person stopped talking they hung up, not waiting to hear meimis anwnser, not that she could give one. As shocked as she was.  
  
A few moments after the beeping on the other line started, Meimi hesitantly put the phone back down in the cradle. So slowly that she felt that if she had slammed it, the phone would have shattered, along with her entire world, would have shattered.  
  
Meimi then recalled what the man had told her. He knew she was saint tail for starters, and he had somehow found out threw Seira. [a.n. don't worry Seira didn't spill Meimis secret] another thing was that something bad was going too happen to seira. All this information was spinning around in Meimis head, so she was totally oblivious to the fact that a certain green haired person was now sitting next to her on the sofa. There was a dead silence in the room for a long time, that made meimi shake slightly.  
  
"is there something wrong?" the silence was then broken, by Asuka .jr who was asking a very obvious question.  
  
Meimis head shot up, only for her eyes to be met with Asukas worried and confused ones. Meimi then found that she was able to speak, without thinking thought.  
  
" I-I don't know." she stuttered. Meimi then relized what she said. 'stuped answer meimi!' she scolded herself. Asuka looked at meimi, even more confused now.  
  
"how are you not sure?" he asked leaning closer to her and looking her straight in the eye. Which to meimi, made her even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.  
  
"I don't know." Meimi answered the same as before to asukas new question.  
  
" what did that person say over the phone?" asuka pushed the subject further. Meimi looked down to the bottom of the sofa, trying hard to avoid the question. Unfortunetly for meimi though asuka was never one to give up easily. Asuka brought his hand up and cupped meimis chin. Making her look straight at him.  
  
"please meimi.tell me. You can trust me. I promise." Asuka said to meimi softly, as he continued to stare at her. Meimi then saw a light blush cover his face. "your realy important to me meimi. and I could never stand to see you get hurt or be upset knowing I could have done something about it," his blush deepened, " so please.tell me who was on the phone?" he asked his un answered question from before.  
  
Meimi looked at him. She had heard the words he said, understood them, and was stunned. She knew she could trust him, with anything, even with the fact that she was saint tail for all it mattered. she looked deep into his eyes. Trying to read his soul. Finally, after a moment of compelling silence she spoke.  
  
"I know I can trust you with anything asuka." She said softly, and smoothly. She then reached up and her hand stroked the side of his cheek. He pressed agenst het palm in return. He smiled.  
  
"so tell me who was on the phone then." He said returning to his usual serious exterior.  
  
Meimi felt tears sting at her eyes, and she buried her face in asukas chest. He brought a hand up to her back and rubbed it soothingly.  
  
"is ok meimi.don't worry.whatever it is im sure it will be ok." He tried to cheer her up, but was doing very little to help.  
  
"no, no, no.seora its seira!" meimi then felt tears not only sting her eyes, but soon they started to poor out.  
  
"what happened to seira?" asuka asked confused as ever.  
  
"I don't know!!! But something will." meimis hand lached onto the material of his shirt.  
  
"you mean someone called and sent a threat to you, saying seira would be hurt?!" asukas mind slowly but finally caught on. Meimis sobs grew larger, and this was all the response asuka needed. He then stooped rubbing her back and brought his other hand up, and wrapped it around her. Crushing her to him.  
  
"its ok meimi.everything will be ok.you'll see." he took a brief look at the petite red head. After a moment of looking at her he rested his chin on the top of her head, and began to try and clam her down. Then he realized something. There was no denying it anymore. He had defiantly fallen in love with this girl. her snile would often turn him to mush on the inside, and right now, all he wanted was to bring back that smile that he had known to love and cherish.  
  
~*~  
  
Seira smiled as she looked at the well polished floor of the st. paulia church. Today had been a very long day. There had been so many people seeking salvation today. Including a new and upcoming reporter. [a.n. its not sawatari] It warmed her heart to know that people would come to there little church to pray, and ask the lord for redemption. Suddenly the doors of the church opened. 'who would be here at this time, its midnight?' thought the young nun-in-training.  
  
Seira could here the clacking of shoes on the cold tile floor. Suddenly a cold chill ran up here spine. Something just wasn't right, she had heard those shoes before, just today.  
  
"um.is someone there?" asked the slightly frightened nunu.  
  
"are you alone." Demanded the voice.  
  
As a nun seira could not lie. "yes." She said heasitantly.  
  
The figure smirked, "then you will be the one to help me."  
  
"what do you mean?" asked seira.  
  
"don't worry, I, not after you, its your friend." The voice said. Suddenly a bitter sweet smell engulfed the air around the young nun, and she feel to the ground. [a.n. don't worry, seira wont be hurt, and no this is not a scary story. I don't like scary stories. Yes, it will have a good ending. So please keep on reading] As she feel to the ground the only things in her mind were Meimi and the sweet smell of cotton blossom perfume. [a.n. sorry, I love cotton blossom perfume, and lotion, and things like that]  
  
the figure smirked and looked at the young nun. "don't worry you'll be ok, but little meimi doesn't know that." And with one last look at the girl, the figure turned and walked away, the clacking of his shoes echoing threw the silent church.  
  
~*~  
  
the doors of the church flew open with such forceity, the doors made a small dent in the wall. Meimi ran inside the small church and over to her best friend. A few minutes after meimi entered the church in cam a huffing and puffing asuka .jr.  
  
"gezz meimi where..[ huff puff] .where did you [huff puff].learn to run like that?" he leaned agenst a near by wall for support. He then noticed meimi kneeling on the ground. He then regained his composure and wlaked over to her.  
  
"what is it?" he asked. He then saw seira liying limp on the floor. It was to dark for him to tell weather she was breathing or not.  
  
Meimi, in the meantime, slammed her fist in defeat agenst the cold hard floor. "WE WERE TO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" little did she know that her friend had only been put to sleep with perfume. [ a.n. kinda makes you wonder dosen't it lol] asuka stepped closer to meimi, and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"don't worry im sure its not as bad as it seems." he squezzed her shoulders slightly. Meimi then picked up seiras left hand and felt her pulse. It was strong, like normal. Meimi sighed in relief. Hand held back a fit of sobbs, of joy. [a.n. sorry I hate to see people get hurt in a fic]  
  
"your right its not as bad as it seems." She stood up and faced asuka. Then she put her forehead on his chest. " I realy need to calm down." She said simply, taking deep breaths.  
  
"don't worry this would be hard on anyone." He then looped his arm around her back and lead her out of the church. When out side asuka reached in his pocket for his cell phone, and called his dad. A few minutes latter he hung up and walked over to meimi. "I called my dad, and he will contact the station about this." He then looked at the little red head, and knew that it was best if they were not here when the police were. Meimi had already been threw a lot tonight.  
  
"c'mon why don't we go home." His voice was so soft and comforting. Meimi looked up from the ground and into his eyes.  
  
"don't you need to be here when the police are?" she asked weak and pitifully. Asuka simply shook his head. "no I can talk to my dad latter." With that they dismissed this conversation and headed out of the school grounds.  
  
On the way home meimi and asuka stopped in a small park and sat on a small bench, in front of a moonlit lake. Asuka slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, which she hand no abjection to.  
  
" ya know meimi, no matter what I will always be here for you." Meimi turned to face him. She then smiled slightly, but not much.  
  
"is that a promise?" here eyes meet with his.  
  
"promise." He answered. His grip tightened on her waist and her fingers intertwined themselves with his. Meimi and asuka both turned to look at the sky that was lit with stars and guided by the moon. They both sat like that for a long time, not wanting to move. Meimis leaned her head on asukas shoulder, and let sleep take her away for sometime. She was not embaresssed to fall asleep on asukas shoulder, for she knew he would get her home, and that he understood what she was going threw and would not laugh at her.  
  
Asuka smile inwardly. He knew meimi was bound to fall asleep sooner or latter. Of course it was sorta hard to realize meimi had fallen asleep right here and know. for he was certain that she had a high sugar intake. He smiled slightly and looked at the sleeping girl. he then put one hand under her knee and one behind her back, and lifted her up. then he stared down at her. She was so peaceful when she sleept you would enever guess she was such a terror when she was awake. Then asuka bent down and placed a soft, sweet, and innocent kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled. Then looked up at the sky one more time before heading home.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
a.n. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there I did it I added a bit more mush to the story!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to use this space to thank dark tail, for the wonderful ideas for this chapter. I also want to thank all of you who reviewed. It means so mush to me!!!!!!!!!!! So don't worry.seria will be ok.and there will be a happy ending to this fic. Asuka and meimi should get a bit more.uh.'mushy' you could call it I guess. So sorry it took me so ,long to do this chapter. actually it only took me 1 hour to write this. Im just lazy!!!!!!! Well thank you to all of you who reviewed it means so much to me. it brings tears to my eye. How corny did that sound? Well any way my typing thing is all screwed up right now so I have to stop typing. I will try to post the next chapter as fast as possible. But I post faster the more you review. Because it reminds me. so review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


	8. a simple kiss

~*a simple kiss*~  
  
meimi groaned and opened her eyes slightly. Yesterday had been a long day, a very long day indeed. She looked around and saw that she was in her room.  
'how did I get here?' she wondered. Then she remembered how she fell asleep on asuka's shoulder last night. She sighed slightly. 'asuka must have brought me home.' She put her head back against the pillow, wanting to get some more sleep. Then she remembered that today was a school day, and she did not have a fever anymore, so she had to go to school. She reluctantly threw the covers off of her, and got changed into her school uniform.  
  
After eating a little breakfast, and saying goodbye to ruby, meimi went out the door and headed for school. 'school is going to be realy different today.' Meimi felt tears sting in her eyes, 'seira wont be there.' She walked past asukas house, not even noticing that a certain boy had just come out of his house, intent on going to school to.  
  
Asuka .jr stared at meimis form for a moment. She seemed lost in her thoughts. So lost that she did not even notice him. ' poor Meimi, she must realy feel bad about seira.' Thought the young detective. With that thought asuka walked down the steps of his porch, and quickly ran after Meimi. He quickly caught up to her, but was very quiet so she did not notice he was now walking next to her.  
  
Meanwhile, in meimis world. ' I feel sorta bad for not telling asuka .jr that the guy on the phone also told me that he knew I was saint tail.' Guilt started to build up inside her. ' grrr. why dose everything need to be so complicated?!' meimi then looked to her right and saw the little park that asuka and herself had been at last night. A faint blush covered her cheeks. Then she looked to her left and saw.asuka! Meimi jumped slightly and almost fell back, but lucky for her asuka caught her around the waist. He quickly pulled her up and started chuckling slightly.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to notice me." he then let go of her waist and looked at her. She took a deep breath and then responded.  
  
"gezz.how long have you been there asuka?" she asked while recovering from shock.  
  
He smirked slightly, "since you left your house."  
  
There was a long silence between the two as they both walked to school together. Then finally asuka spoke up. "you seemed pretty out of it earlier are you ok?" asuka asked looking at her worriedly.  
  
Meimi sighed. True, she was realy out of it. Last nights events realy shook her up. "um.ya I'm ok." She wrung her hands nervously.  
  
Asuka sighed. Meimi was indeed a realy good actress, but he knew her well enough to know when she lied. "don't lie meimi. c'mon what's wrong?" he took a step closer to her. Meimi looked up at him. How did he know she was liying?! No one ever knew when she was lying. She then bit her bottom lip and answered.  
  
"asuka.do you think seira will be ok?" she asked pitifully, her head hanging down.  
  
Asuka smiled. She looked so cute and innocent. He knew that he was seeing a new side of meimi that she did not like to show people. her venerable side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, which made meimis heart skip a few beats. He then bent down and whispered into her ear. " don't worry so much Meimi. I'm sure she's all right," that's when an idea hit him, "why don't we go vist her at the hospital after school ok?"  
  
Meimi looked up at him, his face only being millimeters away from hers. "realy?" she asked like a small chilled. He nodded. She smiled and sighed in relief. "alright, id like that. I'm sure seira would like that too." meimi smiled brightly at him, which made asuka smile slightly too. there faces were inches apart, and they both found themselves leaning closer and closer to each other. There lips just barely meet when the school bell rang in the distance. [a.n. im evil.mwhahahaha]They both pulled away blushing furiously, and ran too the school as fast as there legs would carry them.  
  
~*~  
  
meimi sat down in her seat with a plop. She and asuka had just barely made it to school on time. The red in her cheeks was not gone either, and when she walked into the room with asuka ryoko and kyoko had immediately hounded on her. She had convinced them though that the redness was just from running fast. Out of the corner of her eyes she looked to her left and saw asuka sitting at his desk, which was coincidentally next to hers. Then her eyes trailed to the desk behind her. Seira's desk. 'I wonder how seira is?' meimi got a look of guilt on her face, and she clutched her pencil tightly in her hand. The hand that held the pencil shook slightly. 'if only I had been a little faster. If only I hadn't taken so long to tell asuka what was happening. Then maybe I would have been able to save seira before she got hurt.' Meimi could feel that sick feeling of guilt wash over her.  
  
Asuka sighed. He had almost kissed meimi earlier today! He only got to brush his lips against hers just a bit when that damned school bell rang!!! Asuka sighed again, and looked over at the girl he was slowly falling for. His face flushed with worry the moment he saw her. Her hand was clutched so tightly around her pencil, that he hand was actually shook, and her knuckles were white. Asuka bit his bottom lip. He wished that he could just hug her and tell her it would be ok, but sitting here in the middle of class he could do nothing. He knew why she was upset though. She was thinking of seira. The poor girl had been threw so much lately. 'poor meimi.she's realy taking this hard. Hmm.I don't know why but I feel as if there is something Meimi is not telling me about this case. I think- no, im sure there's more to it. But what?' asuka then tried to think of all the possibility's. asuka then looked at the nearest clock wishing that this class would end soon so he could talk to Meimi.  
  
~*~  
  
the bell finally rang, indicating that it was time for recess. Ryoko and kyoko wanted to know if Meimi wanted to play jump rope with them, but she said no, and added that she was going to be by herself this recess.  
  
Meimi walked out of class and went behind the church and sat by a small lake. Here she could be alone with herself, To work out her emotions. She sighed and fall back, laying down in the cool and clam grass, while the fall leaves fell beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka .jr walked too the school church. For he was sure he would find Meimi there. He was about to walk inside the church when something caught his eye. It was meimi.she was laying down on the grass beside a small pond. He smiled slightly and slowly yet quietly walked over to her.  
  
Meimi was once again lost in her thoughts, and completely oblivious to the fact that asuka .jr was now sitting next to her on the grass. Meimi rolled over to her left side and almost instantly hit her forehead agenst asukas thigh. She automatically sat up at the contact. Meimi sighed. "that's the second time today asuka." she said, not as nicely as she ment too.  
  
"and hello to you too." asuka mocked.  
  
Meimi sighed one more time. She realy did not want to get into a fight with him right now. "sorry." she mumbled.  
  
Asuka chuckled slightly. "that's one word I never thought I would ever here you say to me." he smiled.  
  
Meimi could not help but give a little giggle to this, he was right. Asukas smile widened. That was the first time he had seen her smile in two days. Then he grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him. As soon as she was close enough he leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"I guess I should learn not to underestimate the impossible. After all you did just say 'sorry' too me. so that means that there is no such thing as something that's impossible." Meimi giggled some more. How true was that. After all Meimi and asuka were supossed to hate each other right? But now you would have to see it to believe it. They were laughing together, saying sorry to one another, and the way they were both sitting so close to one another. If you did not know any better you would say they were in love with one another!  
  
After a few more minuets of giggling, Meimi finally clamed down. "thank you Asuka .jr, I realy needed a good laugh." Asuka's smile widened, [ if that's possible] he was happy that he could make Meimi smile again. He brought that smile back, and he would make sure it stays.  
  
~*~  
  
out on the playground Ryoko, Kyoko, and rina were walking towards the church, when Ryoko saw something threw the bushes. She held her arm out in front of the group immediately making them stop.  
  
"what is it Ryoko?" asked a very curious Kyoko.  
  
Ryoko smirked, "look threw the bushes." She pointed too a hole in the bush. rina, and Kyoko bent down to see what it was, and what they saw made them snicker, and smirk. It was Meimi and Asuka .jr, with asukas hands wrapped around Meimis waist and there foreheads both pressed agenst the others as if they were about too kiss.  
  
'wait until I tell seira about this!' thought rina excitedly. Of late seira and rina had become good friends but also they were both trying to get meimi and asuka together. Rina had also given up on Asuka a long time ago, when she realized Meimi alredy held his heart. [ a.n. I like the seira and sawatarii idea, but seira is a nun.you get the picture]  
  
Kyoko put a hand up to her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud. Then Kyoko got up and whispered to Ryoko, "see I told you they would be together in no time." Ryoko just nodded in agreement.  
  
After a few more minutes of spying rina finally got up, signaling for Kyoko to do the same. "we better give them there alone time." She said mockingly. Ryoko and Kyoko snickered and the trio all walked away from the bush with satisfied grins on there faces.  
  
~*~  
  
meanwhile, with Meimi and Asuka, [a.n.^-^] a steady wind had picked up, and more leaves started to fall around the two. Meimi blushed slightly, and began to trace the buttons on asuka's jacket with her finger. A light blush also crept up on asuka by surprise.  
  
" its funny that were getting along right now even though you hate me." asuka said while bringing Meimi closer to him. Meimis head shot up, he nose brushing against his slightly.  
  
"you think I hate you?!" meimi said urgently. The last thing she ever felt for him was hatred. Asuka nodded sadly. Meimi brought her hand up from and strocked the side of his face, which made him blush madly, and meimi noticed this. "Asuka I could never hate you.never." she said while looking into his eyes, as if trying to read his soul. Meimi saw the look on relief and joy that washed across asuka's face, and she could not help but wonder why It mattered so much to him weather she hated him or not.  
  
Meimi was forced to stop looking into his eyes, because if she did any longer she was afraid she would melt. So she averted her eyes to the lake next too them. It was peaceful and calm, and looked so relaxing. She did not get to look at the lake for very long because asuka had cupped her chin in his hand, and tilted her head to make her look at him. He was smiling a pure simple smile of joy.  
  
"im so glad you don't hate me Meimi.that makes me happy." his voice sounded like velvet to her. Meimi, being to chocked with happiness, could only nod. Meimi knew that she had fallen under that strange charm Asuka had. Actually she fell for him a long time ago, but was too dense and had to much foolish pride to admit it.until now.  
  
"now its my turn to ask a question. Do you hate me Asuka?" meimi asked with big puppy dog eyes. Asuka smiled at how cute and small she looked.  
  
"how could I ever hate you Meimi.your so important to me." he smiled once more, he had been doing a lot of that lately. thats when Meimi realized that he had been calling her by her first name all this time.  
  
"im so glad." She said while smiling brightly, forgetting all about seira, and all her other problems.  
  
There was a moment of silence while the two looked at each other. The two suddenly found themselves leaning closer, and closer to one another, until there lips meet in a sweet kiss. Asuka's grip around her waist tightened, and he pulled her closer to him, while Meimis arms wrapped around his neck. There once sweet and innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. They stayed like that for a long time, until they each had to pull away, due to lack of air.  
  
They both looked at each other, blushing furiously. Neither daring to say the way they truly felt. [a.n. clueless idiot's aren't they. Sorry its late and im about to go crazy!] meimi rested her head on his chest, and Asuka held her closer to him. If that was possible. After a few minutes the two stayed like that until asuka finally spoke.  
  
"wed better get back to class. The bell is going to ring soon." He said reluctantly. Meimi nodded and stood up brushing off of her skirt. Asuka looked the lake, trying to avoid her eyes, as she was trying to avoid his. Suddenly the bell rang, and the two darted for class, hoping to make it on time.  
  
~*~  
  
at lunch Meimi sat with her friends at one table, as Asuka sat with his friends at another table directly behind hers.  
  
Ryoko then bent across the table, and rested her chin on her laced fingers, and looked at Meimi with a glint in her eye. This made Meimi stop eating immediately. She knew that smirk, and I wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.  
  
"what?" asked Meimi confused.  
  
"nothing." answered Ryoko mockingly.  
  
"what is it?" asked meimi again.  
  
"nothing." repeted Ryoko.  
  
"what did I do now?!" asked Meimi again.  
  
"like I said before nothing." Ryoko then popped a French fry into her mouth.  
  
"I wont get mad." Meimi pushed the subject further.  
  
Ryoko sighed and and ate another French fry before speaking again. "I was just wondering what you did during recess." Ryoko then turned to Kyoko who was sitting next to her, and Kyoko looked at Rina who was sitting next to Meimi. The three had all-knowing grins on there faces. Meimi stared at them, she knew what they ment very well. She had seen asuka and her earlier!  
  
"is there no mercy anymore?" meimi asked defeated.  
  
The other three just erupted in laughter, as Meimi wished there was a hole near by for her to jump in.  
  
Over at Asuka's table, asuka could hear the girls conversation very well. The heat rose to his cheeks slightly, and he suddenly felt bad for meimi because she had to put up with those girls all the time.  
  
The day finally ended and Meimi started to head home. As she was walking out of the school grounds she stopped at the church. It was quiet inside, the only difference was seira was not there like usual. Meimi walked inside some more and bent down, intent on praying for seira.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder startled she turned around around to see who it was.  
  
It was asuka .jr  
  
a.n. sorry.I would like to write more but my mom is making me get off of the computer right now. thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed co far. It realy makes me happy! Well anyway I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for all of your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its those of you who review that keep me going. So the more you review the faster I will update!!! So thank you so much. And e-mail me if you have any suggestions you would like to make.  
  
Thank you  
  
~*chibikins*~ 


	9. a lonely road of faith

~*a lonely road of faith*~  
  
~* last chapter*~  
  
meimi felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she immediately turned around to see who had tapped her.  
  
It was Asuka .jr  
  
~* a lonely road of faith*~  
  
"um.h-hi asuka .jr.what's up?" Meimi stampperd, remembering the events at recess. Asuka blushed a bit, and she knew he was thinking about recess too.  
  
"well um.I was just wondering if you wanted to go see seira now." Asuka's blush deepened slightly.  
  
Meimi finally let out the breath she had been holding in and sighed. After a moment of silence she smiled and said, "sure lets go." He held out a hand to her, which she took graciously, and with a smile. The two exited the small church, and walked out of the school grounds.silent.  
  
It was like that until they were more than half way to the hospital. "I realy hope seira is ok." Meimi said with a bit of despair in her voice. Asuka wished that he could walk closer to her, and hold her, telling her everything would be ok, but he couldn't find the nerve too. not after with what happened today. So all he could say was, "don't worry im sure she's fine." Meimi nodded her head. Then again it was silent, this time until they reached the hospital.  
  
Meimi walked up too the information table, and asked the nurse where Seira Mimoris room was. It was room #14. Meimi thanked the lady, and she and asuka walked down the cold hospital corridor. Meimi winced, she didn't like hospitals much. She could hear people coughing, and sneezing, and the sound of heart monitors. Finally she and Asuka reached room number 14. Meimi carefully knocked, and almost instantly she heard Seira's sweet voice say, "come in."  
  
Meimi slowly pushed the door open and saw Seira sitting up in her bed, a bright smile covering her face. Meimi sighed in relief. 'seira doesn't look bad at all, but looks can be deceiving.' Meimi returned the smile, and pushed the door open all the way reveling asuka .jr standing behind her. He had a serious look on his face and Meimi could tell he didn't favor hospitals much either.  
  
"hi seira. How are you?" meimia asked in a small voice. Then she shut the door after she and Asuka had walked in.  
  
seira giggled. "calm down meimi im not sick ya know. and yes im feeling much better than before." Seira smiled at the end.  
  
Meimi sighed in relief, then she smiled brightly at her best friend. Meanwhile Asuka sat in a chair next to the bed, and right behind Meimi. There was a silence in the room for a moment before seira finally spoke.  
  
"meimi I want to ask you something." seira said in a low, deep, and dead serious voice. Meimi noticed that her smile was now completely gone.  
  
"s-sure seira." Meimi said unsure of herself.  
  
Asuka suddenly became alarmed with Meimi's reluctant tone, and listened closely to the girl's conversation.  
  
"well I'm sure you know the rezone I'm here is no accident." Seira said in a still cold tone. Meimi bit her bottom lip hard, but nodded.  
  
"well the man, and im sure it was a man, who did this to me mentioned your name Meimi."  
  
Asuka heard her sharp intake of breath and he quickly stood up, and grasped her shoulders gently, comforting her.  
  
"he-he did?" meimi asked, not sure she heard right.  
  
Seira nodded, "the man said he was not going to hurt me, but you didn't know that, and that I would be the one to help him with something. But what got me is that he mentioned your name specifically." Seira looked at her friend hard. "oh and by the way Meimi, I was just put to sleep with a strange perfume, I was not hurt physicly." She smiled a bit after saying this.  
  
Meimi's face flashed with relief when she heard this. "seira I also have something to tell you." Meimi said nervously. Seira raised a questioning eyebrow. "well you see the night you got hurt, I got this phone call that said something bad would happen to you and that." meimi stopped in mid sentence suddenly remembering Asuka was in the room, so she quickly recovered herself, "and that's all it said."  
  
After Meimis sentence seira raised an eyebrow, but decided to question meimi latter. She had to admit that Meimi was acting quite out of her normal happy character, but she shrugged it of. There was a moment of tense silence in the room before seira finally answered. "oh.well that's a bit strange." the young nun remarked, not realy knowing what to say. Meimi only nodded her head.  
  
There was another moment of intense silence in the room. Then the doctor came in announcing that visiting hours were over and that they would need to leave, then the doctor left just as fast as he had come in.  
  
"well seira I guess ill see you soon then huh." meimi said uneasily. Seira smiled and responded. "I will see you sooner than you think, actually I hope to be out of here in two days." Seira beamed at the end. Meimi smiled too, relived that her friend would be out of here soon.  
  
"well see ya seira!" meimi said brightly, before turning to leave, "feel better soon!" she walked to the door signaling for asuka to follow.Asuka nodded and turned to seira, "yes, I to hope you feel better, I also hope you will be well enough to return to school soon too." asuka said poitly. Seira smiled and nodded her head. Then the three said there goodbyes, and seira watched the door shut on meimi and asuka.  
  
~*~ "asuka." meimi whispered as the two walked down the cold fall street. Meimi stopped in her tracks causing Asuka .jr to stop also.  
  
"hmm?" he questioned in concern.  
  
Meimi wrung her hands nervously. "what are your thoughts on what seira said earlier? You know about how the guy who hurt seira knows my name." Meimi looked up from the ground only to see asuka looking right at her. He to was wearing a worried look.  
  
"I don't know Meimi.its kina hard to say, but I will deffinatly talk to my dad, he is the one in charge of seiras case." Meimi nodded her head in agremant. There was a dead silence for a moment, as the fall leaves crackled down the street.  
  
"meimi. theres something I would like to ask you too." asuka said gruffly. Meimi raised am eyebrow, what on earth could it be?  
  
" meimi I think- no, I know there' something more to this case. I don't know what, but I do know there's more to it.a lot more." Asuka said in one big breath. After he finished his sentence he look at Meimi hard, making her squirm under his piercing gaze.  
  
Meimi took in a sharp intake of breath. What Asuka said had stunned her, he realy was a good detective! That's when meimi realized there was no way on earth she could lie to him right now, not when he had done so much for her.  
  
"asuka." she started in a whisper and reluctant voice. Meimi lifted up her head, that until now had been staring at the ground, and her eyes meet with his. She saw that he was now hanging on her every word. "yes.asuka I will admit that you are right there is more to it.but." she trailed off.  
  
"but what?" asuka asked in concern.  
  
"but im afraid I cant tell you what it is.you see I wish I could but i-I cant.I'm so sorry." and this was the truth. Meimi wanted to tell him that she was saint tail, she wanted to just let it all out and admit everything, but she knew she couldn't there were too many people counting on her right now. Meimi looked back down at the ground afraid to look in his eyes any longer. There was a very long time of intense silence between the two as Asuka thought about the information he just received. Asuka looked at meimi then walked closer to her, so he was standing no more than an inch away. He reached his hand out and cupped her chin gently, making her look at him.  
  
"why cant you tell me?" he asked in a soft velveteen voice.  
  
"because you'd hate me." meimi relied even softer. That's when a smile started tugging at the corner of Asuka's lips.  
  
"I thought we already cleared up that I could never hate you meimi." The smile grew playfully.  
  
"trust me if you knew you would hate me. its something so unexpected you'd never know what hit you." Meimi said trying to dismiss this conversation as fast as possible.  
  
"try me." asuka said firmly. Meimi sighed, she was trapped now. trapped on an endless and lonely road of faith.  
  
"I mean what could it possibly be? The only bad things I could think of right now is you either played a joke on me, hurt me in someway, or, this one is going to sound crazy, or your saint tail or something. and Meimi even if you did do any one of those things or something different I could never hate you." His voice came out smooth and velvety soft. Meimi's eyes widened. She was afraid she heard wrong. Did he just say he wouldn't hate her even if she was saint tail?! At this point meimi was so tempted to tell him, but she would have to talk to seira and there were still so many people needing her.  
  
"Asuka.believe me one day you'll know.and trust me that day will be soon, I promise." Meimi smiled slightly. Then she reached her hand up and rubbed her cheek with the back side of her hand. Asuka sighed in defeat. He knew meimis word was as good as gold, and if she promised to tell him he knew one day she would, and the fact that she was rubbing his cheek didn't help much, it made him feel all soft and mushy. Unconsciously the hand that didn't hold her chin moved down to encircle her waist, and pull her closer. "you promise to tell me soon?" Asuka said hopefully.  
  
Meimi smiled, as she felt Asuka press lightly against her palm, "I promise." She said sincerely.  
  
Asuka sighed, "I guess I can wait, but meimi I'll have you know I'm not a very patient person." Asuka said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Meimi giggled lightly. "I know." she responded smiling.  
  
There was a light breeze in the air. The sound of the fallen fall leaves rattled against the street. There were no cars on the near by road, and there was no one out but meimi and asuka.  
  
"hey.asuka why don't we go over to that little park over there." Meimi pointed to the a little park across the street from them. Asuka turned around to she what she was talking about, and he to say the little park. It did look peaceful, with fallen red, orange, and yellow leaves on the ground. Asuka then turned back to look at the small red head.  
  
"sure why not lets go." Asuka then realized he still had his arms wrapped around her waist. He blushed slightly and let her go, then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the small park.  
  
The two entered the park, and saw a swing set for two, a water fountain, a small lake, and a trail that lead into the bushes and only heaven knows were else. Meimi had to admit she liked parks, especially this one, for two ressons. One, it was right across the street from her house. meimi looked over her shoulder and could just barely see her house standing next to asukas threw the mass amounts of trees. Two, because it was so nice and peaceful here.  
  
"oh asuka lets go swing!" meimi said, cheerfully. Asuka could not help but chuckle slightly. Meimi was always so carefree, and so happy, but those were just two of the things that he adored about her. Asuka didn't have time to complete his thought for Miemi was already dragging him to the swing set. Asukas smile grew. this was going to be an interesting afternoon.  
  
~* 2 hours later*~  
  
Meimi and asuka were still sitting on the swings. For the last 45min asuka had been telling meimi some funny stories about himself. meanwhile meimi had given up the urge not to laugh and completely fallen off of her swing in laughter. Asuka heard meimi hit the ground with a large thud, and he became worried. When he looked at her and saw she was laughing so hard tears were pouring out of her eyes, and she was clutching her stomach in pain, he could not help but start laughing too.  
  
After Meimi finally managed to calm down she climed back up on her swing and looked at asuka. "hahaha.that was so funny you realy did that?" she asked, while getting out the last bit of her giggles. Asuka only nodded. Meimi smiled brightly at him, before turning away, getting off of her swing, and walking over to the small lake. She looked up at the horizon, and saw the sun setting behind it. Asuka looked at her and walked over to her. When he reached her he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, possessively.  
  
"its pretty is'nt it." Meimi commented.  
  
Asuka tightened his grip on her, and pulled her closer to him. "yea." He agreed. Meimi smiled, and turned around so she could face him, though his arms still stayed firmly around her. She smiled again and looked up, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"asuka.I want to thank you, so much for everything." Meimi began, "I mean you have done so much for me. First with the storm, then with seira, and then making me feel better earlier." Meimi blushed as she thought of how warm his lips had felt against hers, she blushed. Meimi also saw that he to was blushing too. Meimi looked down at the ground to embarrassed to say anymore. Asuka smiled simple and sweetly, then brought one of his hands up and cupped meimis chin.  
  
"you don't need to thank me Meimi. remember im always here for you, and I could never stand to think if something happened to you and I could have prevented it," asuka shook his head, "I could never live with myself."  
  
Meimi smiled a small simple smile, but that smile was filled with so much joy and passion. She then reached her hand up and brushed away his bangs. Then she rose on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. Asuka sighed mentally at the softness of her lips against his forehead. Meimi released her lips from his forehead and let herself stand regularly. There eyes met and the moment became intense. Asuka could feel himself leaning closer to Meimi, and Meimi unaware of it, was doing the same thing. Finally their lips met in a passionate kiss. Asuka let go of her chin and slid his hand around her waist, and pulled her even closer to him, While meimis arms wrapped around his neck, and her finger nails rubbed lightly against the back of his neck. Asuka wrapped his fingers around the part of her hair that reached her waist. Even thought this was not the first time he had kissed Meimi it still felt brand new, and better than before. He just couldn't quite get enough of her.  
  
When both were just about to suffocate, they pulled away reluctantly, and slowly. The two gazed into each others eyes, for a long time before speaking.  
  
"meimi." asuka breathed lightly, before placing his forehead aginst hers.  
  
Meimi giggled nervously, "asuka." she said mimicking him. He smiled and chuckled lightly. He looked down at her. Both of there faces were burning furiously. Asuka then decided on something, hw would tell meimi he loved her, it was now or never.  
  
"meimi." asuka repeated her name again.  
  
"hmmm?" she hummed, while letting go of his neck, and placing her hands on his chest.  
  
"meimi.i.well I. you see I lo-" he was then cut off by the meimis piercing scream. Asuaks face became filled with worry as he heard Meimi scream. He was sure she would have fallen to the ground if not for him holding her up. Meimi buried her face in his chest, and held onto the material of his jacket tighter.  
  
"Meimi!!! Meimi!!!! Are you all right?! What's wrong?!" asuka said franticly.  
  
Meimi shut her eyes tight and tried to focus on where the pain was coming from. In was in her leg. "m-my leg." she barely managed to say. Asuka wrapped his arms tighter around her, then he looked over the top of her head and his eyes widened. There, on the back of her leg was a very deep cut, but that's not all that worried him. What worried him the most was not to far from her leg was an arrow, with some sort of paper attached to it.  
  
Asuka carefully slipped one hand under meimis knee, and the other around her back and carried her to the nearest bench. Asuka signaled for her to stay here while he want to retrieve the arrow. Asuka ran over to the sharp object and pulled hard at it. It was stuck in the ground very well, but he still got it out. Then he slipped the paper off and ran back to meimi. He quickly removed his tie, and wrapped it around her leg, to stop the bleeding. Then he sat down on the bench next to her and showed her to arrow.  
  
"this is what cut you." Asuka said trying to calm down.  
  
Meimi looked at the object. Her hands began to tremble at the thought of that cutting her. Asuka noticed this and with his free hand he picked up on of meimis hands.  
  
"don't worry, I don't think your cut is that deep." Asuka said reassuringly. He then dropped her hand and looked at the arrow again. That's when he noticed the note. He looked at it for another moment before releasing it from the arrow. Then he handed it to meimi.  
  
Meimis eyes flew back and forward as she read the notes contents. Then her eyes widened as she relized what it had said.  
  
This was defiantly not good.  
  
. . . it was a lonely road of faith. . .  
  
a.n. ok ok sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. I have been having problems at school lately with two of my friends, so iv been feeling realy lazy lately. also I would appreciate any suggestions for the next chapter, I realy need them. So e-mail me or something. And also thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. many people thought that meimi and asuka just left seira there, but they didn't. im to tired to explain now anyway, but if you want to know why they did just read that little notice I posted not to long ago. Well anyway you know what im going to say.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
and thank you all for your support. So please continue to read and review.  
  
Thank you  
  
~*chibikins*~ p.s. cheek out the new saint tail fic by dark tail. It lookes great so far! 


	10. a fall day

~* a fall day*~  
  
Meimi read and re-read the note, and the same question kept popping up in her mind. What had she gotten herself into? Meimi squeezed the small paper in her hands. Then for the hundredth time, she re-read the note again.  
  
It read:  
  
dear meimi,  
  
your probably wondering what all this is about. That will be answered soon enough. So until then all your left with are questions, and this hint: lost lamb there thats your hint, and yes in case you were wondering, I know what you and that little nun have been hiding all this time. Its a shame no one relized it. Until now.  
  
Good luck. [ youll need it] h.w.  
  
at this point meimi's head was starting to spin. This was so confusing. That's when she remembered she was not alone. She looked up from the note only meet a pair of worried green eyes.  
  
Meimi knew she had to show Asuka.jr the note, but she didn't realy want to. He was sure to ask what the note meant when it said, 'I know what you and that little nun have been hiding all this time,' and there was no possible way to explain it to him, without him hating her. Reluctantly Meimi handed him the note.  
  
Meimi saw Asuka's eyes take in the notes contents. Then his eye brow wrinkled in confusion. Meimi knew what he was thinking. He was thinking: what did meimi and seira do? Meimi shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see Asukas face right now. there was a dead silence between the two when Asuka finished reading the note.  
  
"meimi." the young detective asked in a horse and raspy voice.  
  
Meimi bit her bottom lip hard, "hmmm?" she answered even though she already knew what was coming.  
  
"whats going on here?" he asked, this time turning to face her. Meimi was just about to crack under his piercing gaze. Asuka was looking at her so firmly and hard, that it made meimi shutter slightly.  
  
Once Meimi decided on what to say she answered. " I -I - its that thing I told you about earlier." Meimi said remembering how he told her that even if she had played a joke on him, hurt him, or if she was saint tail he still could not hate her.  
  
Asuka sighed, "meimi I think that if you told me what was going on, then I could help you, and possibly find out who is doing all this to you, but I cant know or help you if you wont tell me." Asuka said while looking at her sincerely.  
  
Meimi wrung her hands in her lap nervously. "I-I know that." Meimi bit her bottom lip even harder.  
  
Asuka sighed again. The truth was going to be so hard to get out of her. "and you still wont tell me." Asuka commented. Meimi nodded her head in shame. Asuka took in a long and needed breath. He saw that this was going to be a truly difficult task, trying to get the truth out of meimi.  
  
"do you hate me now?" meimi asked in a small and whisper soft voice.  
  
Asukas eyes softened. That's when it hit him. The reason meimi wasn't telling him the truth was that she was afraid he would hate her! He could never hate her, he just had to let Meimi know that. Determined, to gain her trust asuka quickly threw his arms around the small red head and squeezed her to him. She was stiff at first but then she quickly gave up the fight and relaxed. And that's how the two stayed until the sun set over the horizon, and it was time to go home.  
  
~*~  
  
the next morning Meimi woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the bright fall sun. The young red head thrust the covers off of her, and walked over to her closet. Then she pulled out a fluffy pink bath robe and wrapped it around herself. Then she proceeded down the stairs.  
  
The house was quiet, very quiet. Meimi's gaze traveled to a near by nightstand, where the note from yesterday was laying. Meimi sighed, and walked over to a near by window. Her hands touched the cold and forsaken glass.  
  
On the outside of the glass, the orange, red, and yellow leaves were falling onto the asphalt of the streets and sidewalks. A few cyclist rode by, the leaves getting caught in their bike wheels. It made Meimi shutter to think that those two people on the bikes could be ones who had hurt her yesterday, but meimi doubted it was them, they both seemed happy and content, as if there was nothing wrong in their world. Everything was going wrong in Meimis world though. First seria got hurt because of her, then the arrow in the park, and Asuka.jr might be mad at her since she did not tell him she was saint tail. What next?! That was the only question lingering in Meimi's mind, but unfortunately for her, there was no telling what would happen next, and that's what made Meimi scared. Yes, she admitted it to herself, she was scared, even though she was never scared of anything.  
  
Meimi sighed and walked away from the glass window, and into the kitchen to make breakfast. [a.n. sorry it got a bit um.dramatic back there] ~*~  
  
over at the Asuka residence, Asuka.jr was busy talking to his father, and making breakfast at the same time. [a.n. multitasking, one skill I am half way decent in]  
  
"I mean the arrow just came flying out of no where!" Asuka.jr was saying with as much drama as possible.  
  
"alright, alright, I get it son, but what I don't get it that you said there was no one in the area at the time." Detective asuka said, while taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"exactly." Asuka.jr exclaimed, while poking the frying eggs with a spatula.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two, as Asuka.jr served his father breakfast, both were deep in thought. it wasn't until the two were both halfway done with their breakfast before one of them talked.  
  
"so what do you think dad?" asuka.jr asked his father. The older man put down his coffee mug, and looked hard at his son.  
  
"I realy don't know. I do know though that whom ever shot that arrow must have been one hell of an archer. I mean it obvious that he was aiming for Miss. Haneoka, like you said." Asuka.jr nodded his head in agreement. Its true, the archer was most likely aiming for Meimis leg. The thing that bothered Asuka was that someone was after meimi duh, but also the fact that she most likely knew why. There was defiantly something she was hiding from him, and he didn't like that fact at all. 'why.why wont she tell me? I could never hate her she knows that right?' Asuka.jr had asked himself that question a lot lately, countless times it seemed.  
  
Asuka.jr's eyes strayed to a near by window and threw it he could see Meimi's house, he then wondered what Meimi was doing right now.  
  
With that thought he immediately went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi was leaning against the wall by the toaster, reading the morning paper, to see if there were any lost lambs that needed help. The suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"who would be calling this early?" meimi thought out loud. She walked quickly over to the phone and picked it up. "hello?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"hey Meimi!!! Its kyoko! Well Ryoko, Rina, and I were all wondering if you would like to join us for a day on the town. Just us girls! What do you say?" Kyoko's voice sounded hopeful and cheery, and this made her smile.  
  
"alright id love to come!" she responded back with just as much cheerfulness.  
  
"good well be at you house in 20minutes `kay. Bye!" Meimi waited until she heard kyoko hang up before she finally hung up, smiling. That's when it hit her, that she was still in her pajamas and she only had 20minuets to get ready! So with this thought Meimi quickly ran up the stairs to get ready.  
  
Mimi quickly came down the stairs when she heard the door bell ring. She had just barely managed to get ready in time. Meimi quickly ran over to the door, and thrust it open, revealing Kyoko, Ryoko, and Rina.  
  
"ready Meimi?" Ryoko asked anxiously. Meimi nodded, then quickly locked her door, and headed out with the three girls, even though it was usually four, including seira. This thought hit Meimi and she tried not to let it show.  
  
"so.um.where are we going?" Meimi asked while looking at Rina who was standing next to her.  
  
"were going to that new café that just opened up for breakfast." Rina answered  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like walking for an eternity, the girls finally reached a small café. They all stopped and stared at it an awe. It looked so charming and welcoming!  
  
"wow kyoko.this place looks nice." Meimi said.  
  
"ya.well are we gonna stand here or go eat?!" Kyoko said impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Meimi laughed a bit at this.  
  
"ok ok lets go!" Meimi said excitedly.  
  
The four girls walked in and were immediately greeted by a handsome waiter, who kyoko and Ryoko made eyes at the first moment they saw him. The waiter smiled one of those fake smiles and seated them out side on the patios. Once they were all seated and had their drinks Kyoko struck up a conversation.  
  
"So Meimi how are things?" she asked in a sly voice and a smirk on her face.  
  
Meimi perked up. she knew what that tone in Kyokos voice meant, and it was not good. Meimi was confused but decided to go along with it anyways. "what do you mean?" the red head asked dumbfounded.  
  
"you know 'things'. Like oh... things with Asuka.jr perhaps." Kyoko looked Meimi straight in the eye. Meimi knew what she meant now.  
  
Meimis eyes narrowed and she finally answered. "Cut it out Kyoko!" Meimi said a little harsher than she meant to. Kyoko just giggled and looked amused. "I'm just asking." She said sweetly. [a.n. I would have said innocently but I cant!!! Chelsea if your reading this I'm warning you.]  
  
Meimi sighed, she realy did not feel like arguing with kyoko right now. "there is nothing between Asuka.jr and myself so drop the subject already!" Meimi answered in a grumpy sort of voice.  
  
Meimi could see the look of disappointment on all three girls faces. Then she heard Kyoko mumble something. "There will be soon." Meimi wanted to argue back but she kept her mouth shut and pretended as if she never the question. After a moment of intense silence Meimi finally perked up to her old cheerful self and struck up a conversation. The girls all chatted for awhile until their food was brought, and the bill was paid.  
  
The four walked out of the café and sighed a dreamy sigh. "I haven't eaten that much in years!" Ryoko announced.  
  
"ya." The other three agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
"well that was fun, well have to do that again sometime!" Meimi announced after the girls had walked her home.  
  
"yup! By Meimi!" they all said. Meimi waved goodbye then shut the door of her house and sat on the sofa and started to watch TV.  
  
Meimi flipped threw the channels on her TV but found nothing to watch, so she decided to go up to her room and work on her computer.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Asuka.jr was up in his room working on homework, though he could not concentrate very well. He was thinking too much about Meimi. "Why would someone be after her? It just doesn't make any sense." Asuka thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know." someone answered for him.  
  
Asuka.jr was so startled that he feel right back in his chair and hit the floor with a loud thud! Asuka quickly got off of the floor and looked out his window, only to see Meimi who was looking out of her window, smiling at him.  
  
"h-hi Meimi.you startled me." Asuka.jr said quite out of breath. He heard Meimi give a little giggle of pleasure.  
  
"sorry, didn't mean too." she said, as cheerful as ever. Asuka.jr just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No.don't worry its not a big deal." The still startled teen said reassuringly. Meimis smile brightened in return. Asuka sighed and picked his chair up from the floor, and set it up right. Then he walked over to his window to talk to Meimi.  
  
"So where were you this morning?" Asuka.jr asked trying to start conversation.  
  
"At breakfast with Kyoko, Ryoko, and Rina." Meimi responded simply.  
  
Asuka.jr's eyes narrowed slightly. "Nothing bad happened did it?"  
  
Meimi had the sudden urge to laugh. This was hardly the question she would expect from some-one like Asuka.jr. "Calm down Asuka. No nothing bad happened." The red head said still giggling.  
  
Asuka sighed [a.n. again] and muttered something that sounded like "That's good."  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two for a while until Asuka.jr spoke up again. "Meimi I still don't understand why you wont tell me why that person is after you?" Asuka.jr said sadly.  
  
"oh Asuka.we've been through all this, but I I'll say it again. The reason I cant tell you is because you'll hate me, and also I realy realy don't want to have to move away and change my name." Meimi said with a bit of humor. Asuka.jr how ever was not fazed by this.  
  
He looked at her for a moment sadly, but eventually smiled at her. Meimi noticed the slight blush on his cheeks. "hey Meimi." he began.  
  
"hmmm?" she asked curiously.  
  
"h-have you ever been to that new amusement park you know wonder garndens?" he asked while blushing furiously. Meimi was confused but shook her head 'no' and said she hadn't been there yet. Asuka seemed relived. "well um.I was wondering.err.would you um like to go there with me for the afternoon or something?" Asuka.jr looked down at the ground. His face was as red as a cherry or tomato.  
  
Meimi giggled. "Asuka I would love to go with you, it's a lovely day, and a perfect day to go to the amusement park," Meimi blushed, "especially with you." she trailed off not knowing what to say next. Asuka.jr smiled, s pure happy smile of joy.  
  
"well grab your coat and com on!" he told her, as he walked away from the window and to his bedroom door. "I'll met you out front in 3 minuets." Meimi smiled brightly.  
  
"ok!" she hollered. Then she raced down the stairs and grabbed her coat and quickly threw it on. After that she ran into her kitchen and snatched her house keys. Not even 2 minuets later she was out the door, and standing next to Asuka.jr.  
  
"shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"yes." She said. Then he offered her his arm which she lopped around with hers graciously.  
  
So together they walked down to the amusement park.  
  
a.n. yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! finally I finished this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry it was so short.and I hurried threw it! I just wanted to post another chapter before my birthday on October 30!!!!!!!!!! Yayayayayaya!!!!!!!!! Finally I wont be younger than everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only 5 more days until my birthday!!!!!!!!! Can you tell I'm excited? That's not the only reason this chapter took so long. You see I cant add the words 'cute or innocent' in any of my chapters any more, due to the criticism of my best friend Chelsea. My chapters must be perfect from now on. No chana-chan [ that's what I call Chelsea] I don't blam you for the slow update, I also blame my poor typing skills. Hmph.that computer class I'm taking is doing nothing for me!!!! nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also hope that in the next few chapters I can add more fluff! Like in the next chapter I think Asuka.jr and Meimi are going to tell each other how they feel and blah blah blah. you get it. Oh and if you ever read my bio you will see I update things. Like I will write the date and tell you when im going to post next chapters, or things like that. And if you have any questions I will also answer then in the bio page. So please please please please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love receiving reviews!!!!!!!!! It makes me so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! An besides my b-day is coming up so you all have to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well thank you so much for all of your help and support!!!!!! And if you have any questions I can assure you they will all be answered in due time. So thank you thank you thank you thank you for all of your support and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you ~*chibikins*~ 


	11. a night to remember

~* A NIGHT TO REMEMBER *~  
  
Asuka.Jr. and Meimi both stood in front of the large amusement park. It was huge! There were people no matter where you looked. They all looked happy, and this thought made Meimi smile. After all, that was the reason Meimi was Saint Tail, to make people happy.  
  
So lost was Meimi in her thoughts, she did not notice that someone was tugging at her sleeve. Startled, Meimi turned her head and saw Asuka.Jr looking at her, a grin on his face.  
  
"Come on, well can't just stand here staring at it all day." Asuka said with a slight chuckle. Meimi looked at him for a split moment before smiling and nodding her head. Asuka.Jr then laced fingers with Meimi, who was blushing slightly, and lead her into the vast amusement park.  
  
"wow it looks even bigger from the inside!" Meimi said trying to start a conversation. 'oh. baka[ a.n. yes I know what baka means] Meimi! Of course it looks bigger from the inside! What a dumb statement!' she mentally smacked herself for her stupidity.  
  
Asuka.jr didn't answer her instead he just kept pulling her into the park. Meimi looked around the huge amusement park. There was an ice cream stand, a giant ferias wheel, and different stands selling all sorts of goodies. Meimi's smile brightened at the site of all this. Today was going to be a great day! She just knew it.  
  
The two finally stood still right in front of a large roller costar. Asuka.Jr grinned at Meimi.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Well... it's big that's for sure." Meimi answered hesitantly. Meimi then turned to him, a sly smile on her face. "you want to go on?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you want to," was his reply. Meimi then took hold of his arm. "Lets go then!" she shouted, while dragging Asuka.Jr behind her. The two got in line and were almost immediately seated. They both sat in the middle seat, and right when the metal bar covered them the roller coaster took off!  
  
~*~  
  
the sun was setting over the horizon and the night lights at the large amusement park were starting to come on. Anyone who saw 'Wonder Gardens' at night would be truly breathless. The park was lit with different blue, pink, and green lights, giving it a magical feeling.  
  
Asuka.Jr and Meimi were currently sitting in a small café, located in the middle of the park, talking and having soda's. the two were laughing so hard, until Meimi asked a certain question that almost gave him a heart attack.  
  
"wh-what?!" Asuka.jr stuttered patheticly.  
  
Meimi raised an eyebrow. Why is he being so skiddish? She wondered silently to herself. She sighed and them repeated her question.  
  
"Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked not looking at him and taking a sip of her soda.  
  
Asuka.jr looked at her for a moment before finally regaining his composer and answering her question. "yes," was his soft and velvety reply. Meimi tried to keep herself for asking this question but for some reason could not help it. The sudden urge to know had taken her over and she just had to ask.  
  
"Do you have a crush on anyone now!" she asked a bit louder and more demanding then she meant to. Asuka.Jr looked at her strangely, as if trying to understand something. There was a tense silence for a moment before the boy answered.  
  
"Y-yes." His answer was whisper soft but Meimi heard every syllable.  
  
Suddenly Meimi had to know who it was that Asuka.Jr liked. Ho was the person who had captured his hear? She had to know! Don't ask! Don't ask Meimi! Its none of your business! You should not have even have asked him those other questions in he first place! You have no right! The young thief repeated in her head. Its none of your business who Asuka.Jr likes! Just keep your mouth shut!!! Meimi screamed the words in her head over and over. Unaware that she had already said "Who," Out loud.  
  
Meimi's face turned a light, almost useable, red as she bit her bottom lip slightly. She was going to have to learn to think before she spoke.  
  
Asuka.Jr's face also turned a slight red as he stuttered for the answer. how am I supposed to tell her that the person I'm in love with is her?! She'd probably slap me or.or.worse! He silently had a war with himself inside his head. Finally he thought of an answer. it was so lame it was brilliant!  
  
"H-How about I promise to tell you latter?" was his lame, realy lame, reply.  
  
Meimi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, while Asuka just stood there and grinned at her. There was a tense silence between the two until Asuka.Jr finally sat down in his seat.  
  
Meimi laced her fingers together and rested her chin atop them. "So." the red head began with a smile. "What now? Its almost midnight and we have done most if the things in the park. Now what?"  
  
Then Asuka.Jr suddenly shot up out of his seat and looked at Meimi. "ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!!!!" he hollered, drawing the attention of some people, he ignored them. Meanwhile Meimi, who was taken quite aback by his outburst, just answered him despite her confusion.  
  
"Y-Ya. its 3min. to midnight. Why? Is midnight when you turn into a pumpkin?" she giggled a bit at her attempt of raw humor but stopped as soon as she saw he did not find it as amusing. Then suddenly and without warning Asuka.Jr grabbed Meimis hand and began to pull her out of the café.  
  
"A-Asuka where are we going?!" Meimi asked him making no effort to hide her confustion.  
  
"I want to show you something." He said simply.  
  
Meimi cocked an eye brow. Why is he in such a hurry? She wondered silently to herself.  
  
As soon as Asuka.Jr led her out threw the doors of the café Meimis jaw dropped. You might have thought the park was wonderful during the day but when you saw it at night was a whole another story. There were white lights everywhere! The white lights hung on the outside of all the rides, but when you walked threw the row of stands there were pink, blue, and light green lights. The park was indeed wonderful. Meimi smiled to herself as she remembered when she had saved that little girls doll. As saint tail Meimi had lit the park with wonderful lights so she could see better when she was trying to retrieve a doll form the lovers clock. Now the park looked just like when she lit it as saint tail.  
  
Meimi looked at Asuka.Jr. he didn't seem to notice the lights very much. he just continued to led her to where ever he was taking her. Where are we going? Meimi silently asked that question in her mind.  
  
As is reading her mind Asuka.Jr answered "You'll see soon." He then spared a look at her. Meimi could see a small smirk of amusement on his face.  
  
Meimi sighed in defeat and willingly let him drag her. Meimis gaze trailed down to her hand that was neatly placed in Asuka.Jr's. The petite thief could feel her face flush a small reddish color. Meimi looked at Asuka.jr next. His face looked so determined, and prideful. Meimi sighed as she felt the rims of her lips turn upwards.  
  
Ever since they first met Meimi had been draw to Asuka.Jr. No matter how much she tried to ignore him. No matter how much she tried to avoid him. No matter how many arguments she had with him. No matter how much she tried to deny it. She loved him! She loved everything about him! From his determination and will to never give up, to his clueless-ness and lack of pride. There was just something about him that naturally drew him to her. Something that just made him stand out.  
  
I wonder if Asuka.Jr will ever feel the way about me like I feel about him?  
  
"WERE HERE!" a voice she loved so much boomed.  
  
Meimis head shot up, only to see that Asuka.Jr was now standing behind her and that she was standing in front of a large clock tower now.  
  
"The Lovers Clock?" Meimi asked out of curiosity.  
  
Meimi could feel Asuka's warm arm come up and wrap around her shoulders. A chill ran down Meimi's spine as she felt him nuzzle her neck. Meimi sighed in delight and took a step back, closing the small gap between them. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder and she once again sighed in undeniable bliss. Meimi felt him stop nuzzling her neck. His head then came up and he began earnestly kissing the tops of her hair. His hands moved from her shoulders an encircled her waist therefore bringing her impossibly closer.  
  
The small thief's heat skipped a few beats as she heard him talk, smooth, velvety, and deep. "The clock tower wasn't the only thing I wanted to shoe you."  
  
Meimis eyes shut in bliss and pure happiness. It took all of her strength but she finally found her voice and was able to respond. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Meimi could feel his breath on her ear as he talked. This had to be heaven or something close. "Patience." was all he said. Meimi only nodded.  
  
Asuka.Jr felt Meimi jump in surprise as the clocks mighty bells began to ring. So he tightened his grip on her waist and held her all the more protectively. Suddenly the mighty statues that rested inside the clock tower drifted out, almost magically. Asuka.jr and Meimi watched the statues in wonder and awe. The same thing running threw there minds.  
  
If ever you watch the statues with the one you love then your love with last forever and you will be eternally happy with that person. forever.  
  
Meimi turned to Asuka and smiled a brilliant smile, only to find him looking at her with longing and desire.  
  
"Meimi." Asuka breathed, her name accidentally escaping his lips.  
  
"Asuka.Jr." Meimi also said.  
  
His hands ranked threw her silky red hair as he gazed down at her. "Meimi." he repeated again.  
  
"hmmm?" was her respond.  
  
Asuka.Jr looked down at her. How could he not tell her hoe he felt? Espesaly at this moment. Its now or never Asuka! He menataly told himself. He tucked a peace of loose hair behind her ear and continued to look down at her. His finger trailed over her bottom lip making her look at him. Then his hand fell to once again hold her waist. This was it. He carefully lowered his head so he was no more than 3cm away from her.  
  
Meimis eyes shut halfway, as she leaned in to accept his kiss, but before there lips touched Asuka.Jr said something that totally shocked her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Before Meimis mind had a chance to comprehend what he had said their lips met. Meimis arms snaked around his neck and his hands trailed up from her waist to her back, bringing her as close as possible to him. Asuka.jr leaned in more, to deepen the kiss, though it was almost impossible. Asuka.Jr could feel his lungs starting to burn, so, reluctantly and slowly, he drew away from Meimi and stared into her deep aqua eyes.  
  
"Meimi.I.I love you." he barely breathed.  
  
Meimi's eyes widened in shock. He loved her! Was this a joke? No.it would be to cruel a joke. So for a moment Meimis heart soared on wings and she felt happier than ever before. Then the small red head looked up at the one person she truly loved. He looked so worried and afraid. Afraid of rejection form her, but that was the last thing he would ever get.rejection.  
  
Meimi smiled softly at him, and reached her hand up and brushed his bangs out of his face. Then, rising on tiptoe she placed a soft, feather light kiss on his lips, but before Asuka.Jr had a chance to respond she pulled away.  
  
"I love you too Asuka.Jr." Meimi's voice was whisper soft but he heard every word. Every joyous little syllable.  
  
It took a few good minuets for the meaning of her words to sink into him, but when they did Asuka's once worried face turned into the true expression of joy. So with that resolved Asuka.Jr quickly put one hand under her knee and the other around her back and swept her into his arms, all the while spinning her around until she was dizzy.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered softly into her ear. Meimi only smiled and reached up to caress his warm cheek with the back of her hand. His smile broadened at her soft touch and he pressed ever so softly against the back of her hand.  
  
"Come on.let's go home." The green haired youth said.  
  
Meimi smiled brightly at him in a way of acceptance. Then, carefully and gently, Asuka.Jr set the love of his life back down on sold ground, and draped an arm around her shoulder and the other laced with her hand. So slowly the two love struck teens made there way out of the park and out of the place where they had both found their heavens. To the two it was amazing that one night could hold so much. This was the last thing either one of them expected. This night would forever be engraved in Meimi and Asuka.Jr's mind. For the two truly felt as if they had been to heaven and back. So happy were they that they could finally let their emotions out, instead of bottling them up inside themselves forever.  
  
As if it weren't hard enough to tell one another their true feelings.  
  
It would be even more difficult facing their classmates tomorrow at school.  
  
~* to be continued*~  
  
A.N. sorry.but in my opinion this chapter sucked!!! I should have made this chapter longer and well.different. Oh ya...sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I'm trying to realy buckle down on my school work and I haven't felt like typing much. the reason this chapter isn't very long is because I was trying to hurry threw this chapter and I have a bit of writers block. [ again ]and I have been watching a stupid Magic Knight Rayeath video over and over again. Yes I like Magic Knight Rayearth! But please don't write me a review criticizing me in my tastes of animes. Well I hope you all liked this chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it makes me realy happy to know that people like and read my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I work twice as hard and twice as faster as each new review comes in! so please  
  
!!!!Review!!!!  
  
I love reaciving reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Also if you want to know whats happening and when new chapters will be posted check the bio on my authors page every 1-2 days!  
  
Thank you ~*chibikins*~ 


	12. Its not as it seems

~* It's Not As It Seems *~  
  
Meimi Haneoka looked down at her slowly moving shoes, as she walked to school. There was no smile apparent on her face, only a light pink blush.  
  
I wonder if it was all just some marvelous dream. Did Asuka.Jr and I realy go to Wonder Garden? Did he realy tell me he loved me? I don't know! The small red headed girl kept thinking this in her mind. No.it could never have been a dream. It was to.to.real! The little thief silently fumed in her head.  
  
Meimi was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone was watching her from afar.  
  
"Its almost time." the person whispered to no one in particular, then quickly walked off into the crown of school students and people on their way to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka.Jr slowly walked out of his house and started off on his journey to school. A faint, almost useable, blush appeared on his face. How was he going to tell everyone at school that he and Meimi were now a couple? Those two friends of Meimi's , Kyoko and Ryoko, would surely not let the topic slide easily. There would also be quite a few guys who would be upset at him because Meimi was taken. At this thought Asuka.Jr just had to smile. The thought of how, even though she could have almost any other guy she wanted, she had chosen him.  
  
Asuka.Jr didn't know what he did to deserve her. Or how he had managed to get the courage to tell her how he felt, but he would be forever thankful for them.  
  
Suddenly Asuka stopped in his tracks. There.walking very slowly, not to far away from him, was the red haired goddess herself [A.N. did that sound weird?] Asuka.Jr noticed something different about her though. She looked. .sad.  
  
she was always so happy and cheerful though. What on earth could have possibly mad her so sad?  
  
Determined to find out Asuka.Jr hastily made his way over to his girlfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi continued to stare down at her misguided feet. She was most certainly not looking forward to this day of school. There would be so many questions to answer.so many.suddenly Meimi was cut short of her thought as she tripped on her own shoe lace that had come undone. She expected to hit the hard ground almost instantly but.she didn't. As a matter-of-fact she didn't hit the ground at all.  
  
Meimi blinked a few times as reality took a toll on her. She could feel someone.holding her around the waist. Slowly and almost reluctantly the red head turned around and saw none other than Asuka.Jr!  
  
"Th-thanks Asuka." Meimi said a bit short of breath from the shock of falling.  
  
He smiled brightly at her, making her almost melt and squirm in his arms. "Next time I think you should tie your shoe laces better."  
  
Meimi quickly released herself from his tight hold on her and brushed off her skirt. Then, she bent down to tie her shoe to keep from falling again.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka.Jr watched her as she daintily brushed off her skirt and tied her shoe, and he could not help but think about how cute and small she looked. The young detective tried to smoother a chuckle but found he couldn't and begin to laugh slightly.  
  
Meimi looked up to face him as soon as she heard him start to laugh. She stared at him with a confused and dumfounded look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked confused as ever.  
  
Asuka.Jr managed to stop laughing for a time to answer her question. "No.its nothing." Then, he bent down and picked up her school bag and gave it to her. "C'mon lets get to school." A sly smirk then covered his face. "There are going to be a lot of questions to answer today."  
  
As soon as reality hit the both of them the two started to laugh.  
  
Meimi's old sparkle and shine was now back on her face, and the thought that he was the one that made her happy again made Asuka.Jr feel important and needed.  
  
~*~ Much too Meimi and Asuka.Jr's dismay, the new couple soon found themselves standing in front of St.Paualia's school gates. Meimi's stomach gave a funny leap as when she felt Asuka.Jr's hand brush against hers, then silently take her hand in his. His fingers lightly laced with hers as he tugged her closer to him. Some unknown feeling washed over Meimi.a feeling that she never wanted too lose.  
  
~*~ The door of classroom 2-a nosily swung open, as Meimi and Asuka.Jr walked in. their hands were still clasped at their sides, and both were oblivious to this.  
  
A silent 'hush' fell upon the students of 2-a. Meimi and Asuka.Jr looked at each other in confusion, both wondering about the sudden silence in the room.  
  
Suddenly to loud squeals of delight sounded throughout the room. Meimi recognized them instantly.Kyoko and Ryoko..oh no.  
  
"MEIMI!!! WHEN DID YOU AND ASUKA.JR BECOME SUCH A COZY COUPLE!!!" yelled the twin terrors.  
  
Meimi wore a look of plain shock on her face "H-how." her sentence flattered.  
  
Kyoko and Ryoko pointed too Meimi and Asuka's conjoined hands. The couple went a dark shade of red and the two pulled apart.  
  
"W-well." Meimi stuttered helplessly.  
  
Suddenly Asuka.Jrs shoulders stiffened a bit in defense. He then took a swift step behind Meimi and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. Small gasps echoed through the room when all saw what Asuka had done. Meimi felt her cheeks flare 20 different shades of red right at that moment, and she couldn't help but wonder what on earth Asuka was doing.  
  
Then Asuka.Jr's voice rang through the room, getting everyone's attention. "So what if Meimi and I are a couple? What's the big deal! Besides I think you all knew that it was bound to happen someday." Asuka sounded confident and triumphant.  
  
Kyoko then put her hands on her hips with a large 'humph' and stared at the new couple quizzically. "No kidding we new you two would become a couple. We are only making a big deal about it because we've all been waiting for this day since 2nd grade!" said Kyoko, followed by the class making small noises of agreement.  
  
Meimi and Asuka.Jr both blushed a deep, rich shade of red. This day was going to drag on forever.  
  
~*~  
  
The doors to St.Paulia's very own church swung open very silently and very discreetly.  
  
A divine young lady walked down the lonely and barren isle way. Her long hair flowed brilliantly behind her as she walked. She defiantly looked confident about something.  
  
As the girl approached one of the confessionals, she stood there. Still and silent for what seemed like ages.  
  
"I'm glade you finally came Meimi." The voice behind the confessional doors said.  
  
Meimi frowned slightly in confusion. Her friends voice was hinted with concern and she talked hesitantly.  
  
"Well you said you wanted too see me, Seira, so I came. Hey by the way I'm glade you're out of the hospital and doing better!" The young red head chirped.  
  
The nun-in-training only sighed in response. "Yes, I am doing better, I should be back in school by tomorrow. Well.anyway.I called you hear because I.well we have another lost lamb."  
  
"We do?" Meimi asked. Still confused as to why her best friend was acting so strangely.  
  
"Yes. A young reporter came to me today. His name was Harvey Westerman, you can see him on channel 7 news."  
  
Meimi nodded her head hesitantly. Not sure as to where this conversation would end up at.  
  
".he came to me today. He said that while he was reporting inside his fathers mansion, and accidentally locked his precious camera inside one of the rooms. And now he cant get it out."  
  
Meimi suddenly interrupted Seira's speaking with a heart filled laugh. Seira was worrying over nothing! This would be like every other case she had. Nothing was different about it at all! "Don't worry Seira! Saint tail will retrieve that camera! Leave it to me! well.see ya.I've got lots of home work to do! Bye!" and with a quick wave of her hand Meimi ran down the hall and out of the church. Leaving her best friend to call after her, but with no success.  
  
Seira finally gave up calling as soon as she heard the door of the church close. "Oh.Meimi.don't you know there is so much more ridding on this than you think? This reporters father.is Mr.Egami.the man who stole the Electra." the nun-in-training murmured, before going back to her duties.  
  
~*~  
  
When Meimi got home she quickly ran inside her house as she hummed a little tune in her head. When suddenly.she stopped. She stopped humming, she stopped walking, she even dropped her bag. Seira's words were finally catching up with her.  
  
Seira was right.  
  
.something did seem somewhat out of the ordinary.  
  
.what with all the threats Meimi had received lately. All of them saying that whom ever sent those knew exactly that she was Saint Tail. It.it just didn't feel right.  
  
Meimi quickly shook her head and tried to shake these silly thoughts away from her mind. "I should stop worrying. After all I still need to figure out how im going to send Asuka.Jr a calling card."  
  
So with that Meimi walked up the steps of her house and went into her room. Deciding on the best way to shoe Asuka the Saint Tail would once again dawn the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka.Jr sluggishly walked home from school. Today had not been one of those days that he could exactly call relaxing. Asuka was also wondering where Meimi had disappeared to so suddenly. He had offered to walk her home after school but she declined him politely saying she had some one she needed to see.  
  
Who?  
  
Oh well.it was Meimis life and he didn't need to know every single little detail about it.right? Right. With a heavy sight Asuka.Jr slowly walked up to the front door of his house. fuming silently he looked for the small silver key that was well hidden in his pocket. When he found it her quickly brought it out and put it in the door to let himself in.  
  
When Asuka stepped inside his house he was surprised to find out that all was dark. The blinds had been shut allowing no light to enter, there was not a single light on in the house any where. Asuka.Jr was sure his father didn't do this because he left after his dad this morning, and this was surly not hoe he had left things.  
  
Mumbling slightly to himself Asuka.Jr walked slowly over to a blind to open it. Trying to allow some light into the cold house. But as soon as his hand reached out to open it the world suddenly started to spin.  
  
.and everything got darker than it already was.  
  
.much darker.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry..  
  
I am soooo sooo sooo sorry that this chapter took forever!!! I was just being realy realy realy lazy.  
  
Now to do something I normally don't I want to answer some questions, and say somethings.  
  
1*~ THANK YOU SO MUCH DREAMY-gal!!!!!!!!!!!! You are reason why I finally decided to stop being lazy and write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2*~ if I have not said this before then I will say it now. im sorry for calling the magic knight rayearth video stupid. I was not calling magic knight rayearth in general stupid I was only calling the movie that. You see I absolutely hate the ending of the anime but the end of the manga is to die for! The only reason why I don't like the ending of the anime is because they leave.but of course hikaru says she wants to go back.which means they most likely will..  
  
Also there are some new fics I might come out with soon. [since there are only two more chapters of Watching You]  
  
Here are the previews please please please tell me what you think.  
  
Alls Fair In Love And War~* Meimi Haneoka.cute.kind.sweet.gentle.and DROP DEAD GORGEIOUS! Oh ya.and single too. So what happens when a new guy comes to Meimi's school and tries to win over Meimi's heart? But how can he when there's a jealous Asuka.Jr around? Its like the title says 'alls fair in love and war' oh and this is defiantly war!  
  
I Bet You Love Me~* So.what happens when Asuka.Jr makes a little bet with some friends. Well.I don't think you could call it little since the bet was to make Meimi Haneoka fall in love with Asuka.Jr in two months. That sounds easy right? Wrong! Not when Meimi and Asuka.Jr hate each other more that hate itself! Things get a little twisted in this game of seduction.  
  
A River Of Light And Love~* "Im going to ask you for the last time Asuka.Jr. why did you trap me here in this small closet?! And why are you blocking my only way out?!" Meimi exclaimed. Her patients running thin. Asuka.Jr took in a heavy sight. "I trapped you in here because.because I wanted to tell you that I-I love you."  
  
Well what do you think? I realy realy realy want to know what people  
think of those ideas! Please tell me which fic you like the best! And as  
soon as you tell me ill begin typing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But in order to  
type it you need to tell me what you think!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well thank you and I realy hope you review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well remember.the more reviews the faster the chapters come! Believe me  
dreamy-gal is a good example!!!!!!  
  
Thank you  
  
~*Chibikins*~ 


	13. trying the truth

Meimi Haneoka looked out side of her bed room window and down onto the street. Red and blue lights reflected from police cars and shown brightly in her eyes, blinding her slightly.  
  
'what are all those police cars doing at Asuka.Jr's house?'  
  
Was he hurt?  
  
Was something stolen?  
  
What?  
  
A light ringing reached her ears and Meimi realized it was the Grandfather clock down stairs.  
  
Midnight.  
  
With a sigh Meimi turned away from the window and headed down the hall.  
  
It was time to go to work.  
  
Asuka.Jr awoke with a soft moan. His head felt like lead and he hand a huge headache. Asuka.Jr tried, but with little success, to feel his way around the obviously small room he was in. everything was dark and shadowed.  
  
There was no sound.  
  
Nothing moved.  
  
Not even a creak.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Last Asuka remembered he had gotten home and was about to turn his blinds when suddenly. . .  
  
. . .suddenly what?  
  
What happened?  
  
He wasn't sure why the thought popped into his head but suddenly he was worried about Meimi.  
  
"Baka.[stupid] of course she's ok she has nothing to do with this." He said aloud. Of course that did little to reassure himself.  
  
Asuka.Jr could feel a light smile coming onto his face when he thought about the day he'd spent with the girl he loved at the amusement park. That had truly been the best day of his life.  
  
So. . . maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. . .  
  
With that thought firmly in mind Asuka.Jr drifted off into the black oblivion of unconciousness.  
  
saint tail lept stealthly and quietly through the night. Croutching down occasionally in a dark corrnor or hidden shadow.  
  
'there. . . theres the mansion. . .' she thought to herself.  
  
With a few more strong powerful leaps she had landed safely on the roof of the gaint home.  
  
'now. . . all I need to do is get the camera. . .'  
  
so with one hard push a window was forced open and the infamious thief had entered the house.  
  
All she was met with though were dark corridors and doors that never seemed to end. No matter how many rooms she searched, no matter how many corridors she passed she couldn't find the camera.  
  
'things are starting to get a bit suspicious. . .. . . . . wha?'  
  
"EEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" it was at that exact moment the Meimi tripped over a metal rod that hadn't seemed to be there before.  
  
At the exact moment she tripped over the rod and alarm started ringgin threw the house. Though. . . it only seemed to last for a few seconds.  
  
Shouldn't alarms have last longer? Something defiantly wasn't right, and she was going to find out what.  
  
A slight jingling sound reached her ears. . .  
  
'that sounds like chains. . .'  
  
suddenly a currten was pulled a side froma nearby window, moonlight poaring down on figure before her.  
  
Meimis eyes widdend and a small gasp escaped her.  
  
"A-Asuka.jr. . ."  
  
to be continued  
  
sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!  
  
IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM ALSO SORRY FOR TISH CHAPTER NOT BEING LONGGER!!!!  
  
You see I was actually planning to finish the whole story off with this chapter, but I wanted one more chapter after this. So if I had mage this chapter any longer I would have given away the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But just to let you know the next chapter will be supream fluff to the max!!!!!!!!!! and I swear this next one with be up before august 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry to every one. . .  
  
But to tell you the truth the reason I started writing this chapter was because of Alori Kesi Aldercy's review!  
  
No you don't need to review every chapter!  
  
But I have to thank you for getting me to write again!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU alori kesi aldercy!  
  
And thank you to all of those who are still reading!  
  
[hey if I were you and and author took this long to update I would have quite reading!]  
  
Chibikins 


	14. readers

Dear readers,

Sorry for the delay! I know I swore the last chapter would be up before august 16, but unfortunately a virus appeared in my computer. CURE YOU DISGUSTING PORN PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. . . because of that virus I have not been able to type anything up until just a few days ago. . . but luckily I have the last chapter pretty much finished on paper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So never fear!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much,

Chibikins


End file.
